Sing for me baby, please? Don't make me beg
by JacenTyler92
Summary: A new family appears in Lima. The new siblings catch people's attention, in good and bad ways. Finn/OC then Finn/Rachel Puck/OC Quin/OC
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the doors of W.M High School. My brother was right next to me. He gave me a face as we walked into the office.

We got our schedules. We both had the same homeroom for Mr. Schuester. We walked over to the room. Alek looked at me and

walked in first and I followed in pursuit of him. The teacher looked up and welcomed us. "Hello welcome to McKinley."

alek just nodded and I smiled. "Well introduce yourselves." Alekzander rolled his eyes. "I'm alekzander Alexandrov." He

looked at me. "I'm Nicolette Alexandrov. We moved here from New York." "What's with the accent?" I looked up at some kid

with a smirk and a mo-hawk. "We are originally from Russia." "Well welcome to Ohio." Our seats weren't even close. Alek sat

near the mo-hawk kid. I sat near some other brunette while getting a glare from some blondie and brunette girl. I gave them both

a cold look. "I'm finn." I looked up at the guy. "I'm Nicci." "So you guys moved from New York?" "Ya, parent's thought it would

be best to send us out here." "You two live by yourself?" "Well yes and with our other siblings?" "How many more are?" "Three."

"You two are raising your younger siblings." I nodded. "Can i see your scheduale?" He looked it over. "We have two more classes

together." "which one's?" Next period and the one after lunch. I can take you to both of them." I smiled. "That would be

nice." the bell rang. Alek waited outside for me. "Alek this is Finn." alek shook his hand. "He's going to show me to my next

class." "K hey here the keys. I'm going to try out for football after school." I nodded. Finn and I walked to my locker.

"Finn remember Glee today." the girl slightly frowned at me and left us. "Glee?" "Yeah it's umm a singing group." He said

shyly. "Really that's kind of cool." He brightened up. "You think so? A lot of people make fun of it." "No it's good, means

you can sing." He smiled at me. "can you sing?" "Me? Ya I can hit some notes." "Really you should come then." "I don't know."

"it's right after school, and doesn't last that long." "You know what I'll do it." "I'll meet you at your locker after school."

I smiled sounds. "Sounds like a plan." We went to our next class and sat next to each other. "Who's the blonde?" "Quinn. She's

my ex girlfriend." "You're baby?" "No my best friends." I made a hiss noise. "Sucks." He nodded. After class i had gym.

Sylvester was my coach. As soon as i walked in she gave me a look. "Nicolette Alexandrov, i am beyond excited to see you

here. do you plan on joining the team? We need another championship." I smiled. "Can I try out now?" She gave a small smile.

Go on the mats." She had me walk over and cleared everyone off. there were a couple of cheerleaders standing next to her.

I simply did a few back flips, round offs, handsprings with ease. "You're in." She walked over and gave me the outfit.

i expect you to wear that on game days." I nodded my head. She handed me a schedule. A girl walked over to me and glared.

"I'm Santana and I'm head cheerio. i don't know who you are coming here and i don't know what your plan is." "I'm an ex Olympic

gymnast. So put a cork in it because if i wanted your spot i could have it. So shut up and walk away." She stood

mouth wide open. "Shoo." she walked off with a frown. Lunch came quickly thankfully, I went and sat down at an empty table.

Alek and Finn soon joined me. We sat awkward in silence. "So what position are you going to try out for?" "Kicker and receiver."

"Sounds good." from there it wasn't so bad. Then school finally ended which was refreshing. Finn found me and took me to

the club. People were just filling in and giving me confused looks. I sat next to finn while he was smiling at me.

Mr Schuester just walked in smiling. "I see you convinced her to join our club." "Hey she has to try out first." Finn just

gave the girl a look. "Fine Rachel. Nikki you have to go try out." I smiled at him and walked to the center of the room.

I told the pianist the song and took a deep breathe.

"Addicted" Kelly Clarkson

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in my head

Are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

I opened my eyes to an applause. "That was amazing." I smiled and went back to my seat next to Finn.

Well looks like we have a new member." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove home and pulled in to see another car in the drive way. I walked in. Cristoff and Dmitri ran in smiling.

Dmitri placed baby Cristoff in my arms. "Alek has a friend over." I smiled and headed to the kitchen. I held Cristoff

and started getting food out of the fridge. I placed the baby in his high chair and got his juice out for him. I put

my ipod on and started preparing dinner. Dmitri was dancing with me when i felt someone in the room. "Nice dancing."

I turned and saw the kid in my class. "Alek had me drive him home. said i could stay for dinner." I nodded my head

and went back to cooking. Cristoff started getting fussy. I picked him up and started humming. I had Dmitri stir the pot

while i was tending to the baby. "Well congrats on making Cheerios." "Thanks its not like it was hard." "What?" "The coach

already new who i was and what i was capable of doing." I heard some yelling in Russian. "Hold him real quick." I ran up the

stairs to see Nikolai and Alek at it. "Stop." The turned to me. Alek on top of Nikolai, Nikolai's lip busted and nose bleeding.

"Alek go finish dinner." "That's your job." I gave him a look. "go fucking finish dinner." He turned and left. I went over

to Nikolai and held him. I guess it's a good time to explain our ages. Alek and I are twins and are seventeen, junior yr.

Nikolai is twelve, Dmitri is five and Cristoff is 2. I took him to the bathroom and picked up after him. I kissed his forehead

and just held him. I left him with his thoughts and went down stairs. Alek gave me a look and went outside. "what's your

name?" "Noah but people call me puck." "Noah I am going to ask you to stay here the night. Alek is being to aggressive today.

I cannot, I'm not strong enough." He nodded his head. "His my friend." "Well your friend likes heroine which makes him an

asshole." "I'll stay till about twelve and that's about it." "that's no good, he's worse in the early mornings. Never mind.

I'll ask someone else." I smiled and took the baby from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look okay ill stay."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." Dinner was finished and everyone came to the table. the tension was high. "I made the cheer

team." Alek smiled. "I made the football team." "Oh and I'm in glee." the two boys looked at me. "why?" "I like to sing."

I gave Dmitri a bath and tucked him into bed. I sat there with Cristoff, Dmitri, and Nikolai listening to a story. I put the

baby to bed. I heard loud music in Alek's room. I banged on the door. He answered it with a cigarette in his mouth. I pulled

it out. "turn that down. They are sleeping." I went to bed.

I woke up and got the kids ready for school. I decided to take my car today. i dropped Nikolai off then Dmitri. I took Cristoff

to daycare. I finally got to school and was almost late for homeroom. Alek was no where to be found. i sat with finn and

our ritual from yesterday began. I went to glee and we were arguing again. Puck was there today with Santana and the blonde

girl. "Okay next assignment. I want all of you to find a blues genre song." Finn rolled his eyes. "Where was your brother?

He didn't go to the football meeting." I shrugged my shoulders i thought. "I didn't see him at home." I got up and had

cheer practice. i called Alek before hand. No answer. I went and practiced with my new team. Britney was my favorite.

After practice i went home. Alek was in his room just starring at the ceiling. "Alek join glee club. After school tomorrow

come with a blues song. Stop fucking up your life." I turned and went to make dinner.

The next day came. I had on my cheerio outfit. I got a bunch of whistles and cat calls. I went and just sat at my desk. "you

look nice Nicci." I smiled thanks. "Did you pick a song?" "Ya I'm kind of excited. It's not a true blue song but I'm singing

it." He smiled. "That's what most of us do except Rachel." "she's slightly anal about it." He smiled. Alek walked into class

looking high. I sighed and just shook my head. I sat with the glee kids for lunch. I really like Kurt. He was so funny. I felt

someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Britney. "Hey Brit." she smiled at me. "Can i sit with you guys?" i made

some room for her. We sat there and just chatted. We had a pep rally after lunch. Which i loved. After school we went to glee.

After everyone went I was up. I smiled at everyone and then i told Kurt the song. He smiled at me.

When You Really Love Someone lyrics- Alicia Keys

I'm a woman, lord knows it's hard

I need a real man to give me what I need

Sweet attention, love and tenderness

When it's real it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all

(I started swaying my hips and gently holding the microphone. I saw the door open slightly.)

[Chorus:]

Cause a man, just ain't a man,

If he aint' man enough

To love you when you're right,

Love you when you're wrong

Love you when you're weak,

Love you when you're strong

Take you higher

When the world got you feelin low.

He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first

Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt

That's what's done when you really love someone

I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all.

Cause you're a real man and lord knows it's hard

Sometimes you just need a woman's touch

Sweet affection, love and support

When it's real, it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all

i saw Alek walk in and sit in an empty seat near the door. He was looked at me and closed his eyes. I started singing louder.

[Chorus:]

Oh cause a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough

To love you when you're right

Love you when you're wrong

Love you when you're weak,

Love you when you're strong

Take you higher

When the world got you feelin low.

She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst

Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt

That's what's done, when you really love someone

I'm telling y'all

Whooo

Whooo

Whooo

Whooo

Whooo

Whooo

Sometimes you gonna argue

Sometimes you gonna fight

Sometimes it's gonna feel like it will never be right

But something so strong, keeps you holdin on

It don't make sense, but it make a good song

Cause a man, just ain't a man,

If he ain't man enough

To love you when you're right,

Love you when you're wrong

Love you when you're weak,

Love you when you're strong

Take you higher

When the world got you feelin low

He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first

Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt

That's what's done when you really love someone

I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all

That a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough

To love you when you're right

Love you when you're wrong

Love you when you're weak,

Love you when you're strong

Take you higher and higher

When the world got you feelin low.

She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst

Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt

That's what's done, when you really love someone

I'm telling y'all

I'm telling y'all

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah

Hmm hmm yeah [and fade out]

"Wow Nicci that was really good." "Thanks. Alek you got a song." He smiled. 'Course NiNi, I always pull it off."

He jumped up on stage. "Hi I'm alek Nicci's brother. I'm not here to join just to proove that i can sing and i don't have

to be in this littlee club." I shool my head. "Oh and try not to cry." He winked at Quin. Who blushed. He went over

to the piano and kicked Kurt off.

Oh mama justin nozuka

Give me that line again

He's now coming home again tonight

Momma wipe those tears from your cheeks

It don't make no difference now

Remind me one last time

that you won't never ever ever go

Whoa

The whales can't swim without the tide

and birds won't fly without the stars in the sky

And I can't feel without your touch

I can't dream without your smile

I can't live without your love

Oh Momma

No I cannot fall without your hand

and I can't cry without your arms

I can't live without your love

Oh Momma

Give me that song again

Hold me closer than you ever did before

When I've given all I'll give you more

We'll keep on floating to the shore

You can take the storm and turn it all around

And then the sun shines through

The story of your life

We have all been design

But you're as real on the outside Momma

And I can't feel without your touch

I can't dream without your smile

I can't live without your love

Oh Momma

No I cannot fall without your hand

and I can't cry without your arms

I can't live without your love

Oh Momma

See when it all comes back around

And you still can't figure out

How we let you get away

You just keep your head up high

And know it's better off that way,

And know it's better off that way,

And know it's better off that way

And I can't feel without your touch

I can't dream without your smile

I can't live without your love

Oh Momma

No I cannot fall without your hand

and I can't cry without your arms

I can't live without your love

Oh Momma

the class seemed to be in awe of his voice mostly the girls. Rachel was the first to clap for him. "you should reconsider

joining the club." He smiled at her. "Really I may reconsider if you help me make the choice." She blushed slightly. Finn

seemed to tense up. "Your brother always like that." "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn smiled and held my hand for a moment and then let it go. I smiled at him and took his hand back. He blushed slightly.

"Okay next time duet only one person sings and other dances."

He pulled out a hat and called us up. Finn pulled me out of the hat. He came over and we went to the back of the room.

"What song do you want to do?" "Well i can't dance." "Okay ill dance. What about this?" I pulled out my ipod and stuck it in

his ear. He intensely listened to the song with his eyes closed. "Okay i can sing that note." I smiled good to know. He worked

on singing it while we danced at the same time. His voice cracked every once in a while.

At the football game we cheered our little asses off. All I did were flips that's it. We lost. But most people didn't come for

the actual game. They came to watch us. After the game i talked to Finn and Puck. "you guys played really well." "Maybe we

would have down better if we weren't distracted by you and all your flips." Puck smirked and Finn blushed. "Well i like my men

disciplined you should work on it Puck. May even help you win a couple of games." Puck frowned at me. Finn started laughing.

The weekend came with so much peace. We had a pool day. I grilled while the boys were swimming. Criss was in his floating device.

Nikolai was helping Dmitri. I was making them chicken and mac & cheese. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Hi Nicci this

is Finn Hudson." i laughed. "Who?" "Finn hudson we talk everyday in homeroom, spanish, mat and glee." "Nope not ringing a bell."

"Nicci please don't make me start begging." I laughed. "Yes Finn what can i do for you?" "Do you want to work on our piece

for glee." "Sure come on over and bring your swim trunks." I gave him directions and fed the boys.

Finn came in through the back while we were all swimming. He smiled and shyly waved. "Finn." I got out and gave him a hug.

He seemed uncomfortable with me hugging him wet and in a bathing suit. We practiced the dance but Finn was really stiff.

The boys applauded and then we went swimming. The boys seemed to like him. We ended up watching cartoons in the living room

when Alek and puck walked in. "Finn?" He waved but seemed consumed with the cartoon. I smiled at them. "There's some grilled chiken

in the microwave." Alek went and grabbed some while puck sat in a chair observing us. He seemed entertained with Finn holding

Dmitri me with me holding cristoff with Nikolai on the ground in between uus. "why aren't you two the perfect picture?" "i

don't know why don't you take one and then i can look at it and tell you if it's the perfect picture." he stuck his tongue

out at me. I smiled at him. "Don't be jealous Puck." He smirked at me and started eating. After a couple more hours Finn

went home. I sat in my room with Cristoff and Dmitri playing with my guitar. Alek and puck walked in. "hey we are going out."

"Okay." "Do you want to go?" I chuckled. "I have other priorities." I smiled and they left. I grabbed my phone. "Hey I'm home

all alone. and super lonely. You should come over." I hung up with a smile. I put Dmitri and Christoff to bed. I put on some

short shorts a tank top. I heard a knock at the door and answered it with a big smile. "So i was thinking about pedicures."

I laughed and kurt walked in. After our pedicures we watched some chick flicks while giving each other foot rubs. He left around

about one. I sat in my room painting for a bit. I heard a knock at the door. I took off my head phones and saw Dmitri.

"What's wrong?" "I can't sleep." I smiled. "this is the last time." He smiled and jumped into my bed. I cleaned myself off

and crawled into bed with him. He fell asleep quickly. there was another knock at my door. I sat up to see a high Alek.

"He have another nightmare." "Always the same one." He leaned against my door frame. "You remember when Mom would put you, me,

and Rayna in the same bed. She would sing us to sleep." I nodded. "Good times." "I'm sorry." I smiled at him. "I've forgiven

you." He walked out of the room.

Monday came quick and i was excited about the performance. Rachel and Kurt were first and then it was me and Finn.

I smiled at him. "We picked kind of a random song."

the music came on. I went over and started to dance with Finn. Like an up-tempo waltz.

Our bodies began to twist.

All the right moves-One Republic

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

(I began to do some ballet moves around him. He was fully into the song.)

Just paint the picture of a perfect place

They got it better than what anyone's told you

They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades

Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

I know we've got it good

But they got it made

And the grass is getting greener each day

I know things are looking up

But soon they'll take us down,

before anybody's knowing our name.

(He pulled my me back and we were waltzing again. Our faces were very close.)

They got all the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

(He spun me out and I did a few leaps.)

Do you think I'm special?

Do you think I'm nice?

Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?

Between the noise you hear

And the sound you like

Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?

(He caught me and twirled me and pulled me back in.)

It can be possible that rain can fall,

Only when it's over our heads

The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away

Over the world is death.

They got,

They got,

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

It don't matter what you see.

I know I could never be

Someone that'll look like you.

It don't matter what you say,

I know I could never face

someone that could sound like you.

(I wraped my legs across his waist and he dipped me and then spun me around his waist.)

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves and all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves and all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down.

He dipped me while finishing the song.

All the right moves, hey

Yeah, we're going down

All the right moves, hey

The class clapped and i smiled up at Finn who was just starring at me. He finally picked me back up. "Good job you two. Very

good chemistry. Finn seemed to blush a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

After class he pulled me and Finn away. "okay I want you two to have this piece by tomorrow. I'm trying to add in a little bit of hip hop." I smiled. "We'll work on it right now." He smiled and left us to work on the song. "You're a really good dancer." I smiled at him. "you would be too if you weren't so tense." "I'm not used to being close, physically to girls." "What? Then how do you act during sex." He blushed a bright pink.

"Oh Finn I'm so sorry. I didn't know." "It's okay." "I feel so bad now. I wasn't saying you were bad or anything." I sighed in frustration and he just laughed. "Finn to do this song you're going to have to push that aside." "I don't know how." I went and just sat next to him. He got tense. "Relax buddy." Then i put my head on his shoulder. He calmed himself down. We worked on the song sitting like that.

When I got home it was a mess. Dmitri and Crisstoff were home alone. I picked up and cleaned them up. "Nikolai got home after his soccer practice. Alek just didn't come home. i don't like being home alone. I grabbed my phone and called puck first. He didn't answer. Kurt couldn't come over. I called Finn. "hello." "Hi I'm sorry I know it's late and you probably are going to say no." "What's up?" "Alek hasn't come home, which means he isn't going to. I hate being alone by myself with the kids. Will you come over and stay the night?" I could just picture him blushing crazy. "I'm not trying to trick you or anything I just don't want to be home alone." "Sure." "Really? Seriously?" "Yeah." I sighed. "You know you're kind of a life saver."

He laughed. "I'll be over in like ten minutes." "Thank you." I couldn't help but smile. Finn and I were going to hang out outside of school. I waited in the kitchen for him. I made sure I was dressed decently. I had on sweatpants and a baggy boy shirt. I heard a light knock on the door. I rushed over to get it and then took a deep breathe. I slowly opened the door. And there he was. He gave a shy smile. "Hey Finn." "hey." I let him in. We just sat on the couch for a bit. Then Dmitri came running down. "Again?" He nodded his head shyly. I picked him up. "Come on Finn." "where?" "my room, I'm not going to let you sleep here." He seemed at a loss of words. "Don't worry Dmitri here will make sure you behave yourself." He blushed. I went over and gently grabbed his arm. "Come on." He timidly followed behind.

He got into my bed first and squished himself against the wall. "Calm down I'm putting him in the middle. Just so you don't get any ideas." I laughed. He looked at me concerned. "Finn chill. we both know that I would have to attack you first." "how do we know that?" "You're just that type of nice guy." He seemed to think about it. I laid Dmitri down. "I'll be right back. I have to go check on the others." I walked out and went to Nikolai's room. He was dead asleep. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. I went and checked on the baby. He was being fussy. I grabbed his bassinet and took him to my room. Finn just looked up. "Is he okay." "yeah he's just being fussy." He watched amazed for some reason. "Where are you're parent's?" "I think he's back in Russia. My mom is in New York." "Wait are they not together?" "Nope haven't been for almost

five years." "How did Criss come to be." I sighed and chewed my lip. "Can I tell you a secret?" "Yeah." "He's mine." "Really. Who's the dad?" "Couldn't tell you. That sounds really slutty. Alek had a party at our house three years ago. I was in my room sleeping. I'm not much of a partier. I woke up with some guy on top of me. that's how I got him." "That's awful. I'm sorry." I laughed. that's not even the worse part. I'm a triplet or well I was once. We shared a room. Rayna woke up to me crying and screaming. She attacked him. He shoved her into the bathroom to finish her. She hit her head on the side of the tub." Finn sat silently. He crawled out of bed and just hugged me. He was crying. "Finn don't dwell on it." "how are you so okay?" "I'm not I just learned that things are the way they are. If I did dwell on it. i'd be like Alek angry

and hateful. He hates Crisstoff. He hates me. He hates himself." Finn just sat there and then he kissed my forehead. He took Crisstoff from me. "I'll put him in his little thing." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Finn." I crawled into bed. Finn picked up Dmitri and placed him on the end. He crawled in right next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Night Nicci." "Night Finn."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning to be half way under Finn. Dmitri was still asleep. I gently crawled out from under Finn. I started on breakfast. Nikolai came down first then Dmitri did with Finn who was holding Crisstoff. I smiled at them and served them breakfast. I took Dmitri and Crisstoff to the bathroom. I had them in the bath with a little bit of warm water and I took a shower in the shower across from the bath. I got out and put on a robe. I pulled them out and dried them off. Dmitri went and got dressed. I got Crisstoff ready. I was blowing bubbles on his tummy when I heard a chuckled at the door. I saw Finn just smiling. "you want to take him downstairs so I can finished getting ready." He got serious and got really close and leanedin barley centimeters away from my mouth. "Sure." He gently took Crisstoff and left. I realized I had paused my breathing. I put on a low cut shirt and shorts. I smirked remembering today we had to perform our performance. I grabbed a little sweater. I let my hair naturally curl and put some bio silk in. I put on some make up and sandals. I grabbed my bag and ipod. I walked down the stairs. "Ready?" Finn starred at me. I walked over and put my hand on chest and ran my finger through his hair. I got on my tippy toes and got really close. He tensed up. "I don't like being teased finny." I gave him a peck on the cheek. I smirked and got the kids in the car. He finally walked out of the house making sure it was locked. "I'll meet you at school?" "I'll just go with you." He got in the front seat. he just looked at me the entire time. When I walked out from dropping Crisstoff off he was just watching me. I got in and sighed. I took off driving. his intense staring was making me very eager. I finally pulled over. "the starring is not necessary." He didn't stop. "Finn." I whined. That seemed to do the trick. He took his seat-belt off in one swift motion and then pulled me against him. He held me firmly. Just starring at me. He kissed my jaw bone first leading up to my ear. "I hate being teased more." He sat in his seat with a smirk on his face. I took off my seat-belt and crawled on top of him straddling him. He tensed up and a bulge began to grow. I decided to be mean. Really mean. I began to slowly grind my lower half against his. His face was priceless. I nibbled on his ear. I gently whispered his name in his ear. He looked like he was going to bust so I slowed down and then stopped. He looked at me. "I absolutely hate being teased Finn." He just sat there in shock as I crawled off of him and began to drive away.

Finn was awkward towards me the rest of the day. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. I felt bad. I waited at his locker during lunch. Everyone was in the Cafe. he walked up and saw me. He sighed and walked up. "Finn I'm sorry. That was mean of me to do. and I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you." he just gave me that look again. I ended up biting my lower lip. This caused him to pull me into an empty class room. He pushed me against wall. He pinned my hand up with one arm. The other one caressed my face. He started on neck and he found my spot. I couldn't help but moan his name. I could feel him smirk. he started to pull away. "Oh no you don't." I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He tensed seeing his plan backfired on him. He let go of my pinned arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He supported me putting his hands under my ass. He looked at me again and I gave him the same one. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. He instantly began kissing me back. My back ended up on one of the desks and him on top of me. Got to love chemistry lab desk tables. He wasn't going fast enough or rough enough as I wanted. So I flipped him, he was very surprised and very turned on by this, a little well not little friends told me. I pinned his hands above his head. I kissed him harder and our bodies pressing against each other. I began to grind against him while my free hand found it's way up his shirt. He somehow flipped me over and did the same thing to me. Except he was teasing me the entire time. After pinning my hands he slowly was caressing my stomach and short line. He was slowly kissing and biting my neck spot. I moaned and pushed my hips harder against his. He stopped. "We can't be doing this." He stammered backward and left very quickly. I sighed. "Next period going to be so weird." I wasn't very excited for math.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn scooted far away as possible from me. his eyes kept starring at me though. then I heard him make a shocked noise. "Nicci." "What?" he whispered while stuttering. "You have hickie." I shrugged then I gave him an evil smirk. "You know what this means don't you?" He shook his head. "Means I owe you one. Where ever I want to put it?" I gripped at the table and tensed. I raised my hand. "Yes Nicci?" "May I please be excused." The teacher nodded. I grabbed my pursed and walked out making sure to move my hips just enough and not to much. I went to the bathroom and covered up the light little mark. I walked back to class like nothing had happened. Finn on the other hand was still in his deep thought. "Oh and don't forget our performance." I went to my next class. I realized that his ex was in it. Everyone seemed to avoid sitting next to her. I gave in and went and sat next to her. She took in a deep breath. "Hi I'm Nicci." "I'm Quinn." "How far along are you?" She stiffened. "five." "Do you know what you're going to do?" "I rather not talk about this with some total stranger." I sighed. "I know how hard it is." "No you don't" I grabbed her hand and made her look at me. I took out my phone. Crisstoff was my background. "This is my son. he's 18 months."

She looked at me and tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I'm leaning towards adoption more and more." She didn't say anything after. "I know you don't know me but if you ever need to talk." I scribbled my number. "Just call or ill see you in glee." The bell rang and we both headed there. Finn was up on stage waiting for me. We waited for Mr. Schu. Then he came in. "I have a treat for you guys today. We are going to start love songs. I'm going to have Finn and Nicci do an example."

Next to you- Ciara

(Finn pulled me close loosely wrapping his arm around my waist. The music came on. I put my hand on his shirt and pulled him close)

I hope I don't make you mad, with what I'm about to say boy

Here we are once again, and I'm having second thoughts boy

I m not messing' with your head, but I changed my mind boy

I don't know why I'm here, the same time I want you near

If you want me to leave, I will understand

See I will just have to respect your wishes boy

'Cause if I stay ain't no tellin' what may happened boy

Although you look so good to me, it's best that I leave

(I pulled myself away and had my back turned. Then I turned and paused walking towards him)

[Chorus:]

I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do

Boy you're turnin' me on right now, I cant get down like that right now

I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O.,

Hold up, wait a minute, were movin' too fast

I want somethin' like this here to last.

I walked backwards from him. He walked towards me gripping my arms tight and pulled me against his body.

[R. Kelly:]

Don't say no baby, not right now baby,

I want you to be my lady, you got me goin crazy

(I sighed and looked up at him. i put my finger over his mouth.)

[Ciara:]

Well I guess Ill stay for a minute, then I have to go boy

This moment is so temptin, right now its not what I want boy

Maybe if we just embrace, with a simple kiss boy

But that'll only make things worse, hope Imp not gettin on your nerves boy

I just wanted to be right for the both of us

You don't have to say a thing to make me comfortable

Boy, you make me so weak when you look at me

Right now I'm a little confused, I think it's best that I refuse

I pulled away with full force. I walked off the stage. He jumped off and spun me around.

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]

Supposed to be playin' cards, or watchin' a movie

But we keep lockin' eyes boy, now why are you tryin' to tease me?

This room is gettin' heated, won't you open up a window?

I think that I should go now, 'cause I can't take this no more

[Chorus x3]

Then he caressed my face and gently kissed me. there was clapping. "Great acting you two." i nodded. "Practice makes perfect." I went and sat down. Finn followed after me. "Okay now Finn and Rachel you two are partners, Mercedes Puck, and Nicci and Artie you guys are up on Monday. Love Fridays. I more or less sprinted out of glee. To bad some one followed me. I turned and Finn was there. "Yes Finn." "I need to get my car." He jumped in and we just sat in an awkward silence. We pulled into my drive way. "Finn I don't want things to be weird or awkward okay." He pulled me out of the driver's seat. "I want to be with you. I want to be able to walk up to you and kiss you when i want. I don't like games. i just want you." I stood against my car astounded by his confidence. "You don't have to say anything now but I'm going to need an answer." He got in his car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

I called Artie and we planned out our song. I went over to his house that night. Alek was home so I just took Crisstoff. We started practicing and figured out what we would do. It involved me on my knees a lot. I never knew how funny the kid was. When i got home there were a few more cars there. I walked in to see Alek, Punk. Matt, Mike sitting on the coach. They all looked and waved. "Hey will you make us something?" I nodded my head. Dmitri jumped off one of there laps and came to help me. I felt a presence and turned. Puck was sitting at the table with Dmitri on his lap. "Here." He stuck out his arms and I handed him Crisstoff. "So good performance today." I nodded. "I actually preferred the earlier one." I turned and looked at him. "Accidentally went into the science room." I just gave him a look. "Now what would a guy like me have to do to be in the same exact position with a girl like you?" "Grow up. Immaturity is so unattractive." He just gave me this look that I couldn't shake off. "So what song are you and artie going to do?" "You'll just have to wait and see." "Wish we could've paired up." "why's that?" I was waiting for some perverted explanation. "Our voices would probably sound good together there within the same range." I nodded. After i finished making the guy some snacks i put it out on the island. Puck sat there with Crisstoff just munching on some food. Alek came in and grabbed the food. He gave puck and I a look. "How was your day sis?" "Peachy." "I heard someone has a little fling going on." "Yeah well what you hear and what is actually happening are on different spectrums." He just gave me a look. "So what are doing this weekend?" "Don't know probably work on some music, art," "Sounds like a real blast. i was thinking about having a party." I snorted. "Really? Is that the best decision." He looked at me with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Last time you had a party, we both remember what happened." We both looked at Crisstoff. He sighed. "fine it'll just be me and the guys." I pulled out myself phone which was vibrating. "Hi." "hey this is Quinn." "Oh hey what's up?" "Can i come over?" "Sure but to warn you someone who put you in the position your in his here." She laughed. "That's fine." "Okay see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and took Crisstoff back. I sat across from Puck and just ate for a bit. Then there was a door knock. I took Crisstoff with me. "hey Quinn." She smiled. "hi is this him?" i nodded his beautiful." "Do you want to hold him?" She shyly nodded and i handed my child to her. "I can't believe this came out of you." She followed me to the kitchen. "Quinn what are you doing here?" "I came to hang out with Letty." At first i tensed up at the name. My sister used to call me that. "Come on Q we'll go hang out in the upstairs room." We grabbed some food and headed up to watch TV. "Hey Quinn. Are you excited to sing with me?" She blushed at Alek. "I haven't decided yet." he smirked. "I think it'll be a lot of fun." She blushed and walked up the stairs. "Alek leave her be." "I'm just having fun." "Well she probably doesn't want to have any." "What she going to do?" "i don't know and it shouldn't matter." "I'll tell her the same thing i told you. It'll ruin your life." I turned red. I marched down the stairs and punched him hard in the face.

I growled at him. "First of all you ruined my life. You invited all those fucking people over so you could fucking get high and drunk. Don't go blaming my son for a mistake you made and can't handle." I pulled out ten bucks and threw it at him. "Here go fuck your life up some more. I'm fucking tired of raising you." I turned to leave when I looked up there were his friends in utter shock. Quinn was at the top of the stairs looking shocked. Alek whipped the blood off. "Well at least I didn't let Rayna die." That ended my sanity. I pounced on him punching him in the face. "It was your fucking friend. Your best fucking friend who raped me and killed her. You let him in. You got high and wasted and didn't even know where your friend went. Your friend who already had been arrested for assaulting women was. It should've been you. Rayna should be here with me helping me raise this family and you should be back in New York somewhere in an alley high." It took all three boys to pull me off of him. They were all amazed by the damage i had done to Alek. "I want you out. For good." He looked up at me amazed. "Don't you ever call my son a mistake he's the only good thing that came out of all this shit." I turned and moved through the boys. Quinn followed me to my room. I broke down and started crying. She instantly gave me Crisstoff and held me. "It's okay." She just held me. We sat there for an hour. "Do you want to know?" "Only if you want to tell." I sat up and adjusted Crisstoff who was now sleeping, in my lap. "My sister, Rayna and I weren't big partiers. Alek had this big party with a bunch of junkies. they were all high and drunk, except his friend Franklin. he was a big guy tall muscle sober and mean. Rayna and I didn't like him much. we decided to just hang out in our room. We went to bed. I felt something heavy on top of me and then he was in me. I woke up and tried fighting him off and all he did was cover my mouth and smile. Rayna must have heard because she smashed the lamp over his back. he got off of me and punched her hard and while she was staggering he pushed her into the bathroom. She lost her footing and her head hit the tub. She wasn't dead at first. He started kicking her head against the tub that's what killed her. I was calling the police while this was going on trying to get him off of her. He just kept hitting me and kicking her." She rubbed my shoulder and just sat there. "Quinn have you told your parents yet?" "No. They'll kick me out." "You can move in here. There's room and Alek will be gone so it'll be quiet." "Really?" "Really." She wrapped her arms around me and cried. "thank you so much." she soon went home after that. I went down stairs. Alek was gone. His shit was gone. something inside me cried while something else brightened. I went into the living room. Puck and Matt were still there. they both gave me looks. "What?" they said nothing. I rolled my eyes. Crisstoff was sucking on his thumb looking at them. I put him down and he waddled over there. He smiled up at Puck and gurgled. Puck picked him up while Matt gave him a look i didn't like. "Matt don't look at my son like that." "Like what?" I glared at him. "Stop it or I'll make you." "what are you going to kick my ass and then kick me out, even though I'm your sibling and need help." "First your not my sibling so I would just not kick your ass but put you into coma. Second he's been in six rehabs and I've always helped him. i have three other people to raise." Matt sat there silenced. "Yeah no smart ass comments after you get the full story." Matt looked at me. "Do you know why your brother is the way he is?" I laughed. "Actually yes I do. The same thing happened to Rayna and me and it was so much worse. Alek got it easier because he was the boy. Don't try acting like he's worse off than me. I just learned to be stronger not weak." Matt's eyes softened. "i didn't know." "I know but it's best to learn things than point the finger of blame." He nodded. "He is kind of cute." I smiled at him. Puck looked at me. "Are you going to be alright by yourself tonight?" "Yeah I already got someone coming." "Who?" "Kurt." He rolled his eyes. "Really?" "Yup love that kid." They smiled and left. I lied no one was coming over. i wanted to be alone. it was just Dmitri Criss and I. I let them stay up later than usual to watch a movie. Dmitri fell sleep on the couch and Criss in my arms. i put him to bed in his little bed. Then I put Dmitri to bed. I went back and sat on the floor of Crisstoff room. i grabbed my phone and texted Finn. 'you want to talk tomorrow' My phone vibrated. 'only if you have an answer for me.' i smiled 'good thing i do then.' 'I'm coming'. I kissed Criss' forehead

"Mama loves you." I started cleaning up downstairs. there was a knock at the front door. i looked through the peep hole. I saw Finn fidgeting and pacing. I opened the door quickly to catch him in the act. He tried to play it off. "Nervous?" I smirked at him. He had to stop himself from smiling. "Nicolette i want my answer." I walked over to him. "Ask me?" "I already did." "No you told me what you wanted. Now I'm asking you to ask me." "I don't like games?" "I'm not playing Finn." He sighed. "will you be mine? Will you be faithful? Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled at him. "Yes Finn." He seemed to slowly let my answer sink in. then he kissed me. I kissed him back very gently. "Ask me?" I laughed. "Really Finn?" he nodded. I got down on one knee and took his hand. "Will you Finn, be my boyfriend, sing for me and possibly baby-sit when asked?" He smiled. "yes." I laughed and he kissed me again. We ended up sleeping on the couch. I woke up to the smell of somewhat burning food. I got up and saw Finn and a mess. I couldn't help but laugh. Dmitri was also there trying to help him while Criss was covered in flour near the fridge. Finn looked really cute. "We decided to cook for you." I can see that how's it going." "Um not that well." I smiled and gave him a peck on the kiss. "What where you trying to make?" "Pancakes and bacon." "Me and crisps helped." "Did you really?" Dmitri nodded. "How about I wipe down Criss and you go get the swim shorts. You two can go swimming and ill make you some food." he nodded. "That sounds good." He ran off to the upstairs. "You get to help me clean." Finn pouted. "i don't want to." I leaned in. "don't make a mess then.' I lightly kissed his lips. I got Criss all cleaned up. I put there floaties on and put them in the kid pool. The kind you blow up. I put it in the kitchen so i could watch them while we cleaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday came along quick enough. Finn and I walked in holding hands. Him with his Letterman jacket and me with my cheerio outfit. We went to our classes and then lunch. Everything was fine for the most part. then some girls started teasing Quinn which I won't stand for. I marched over to Quinn. "You four leave now." The gave me a look. "Did I fucking stutter no. So unless you want me to accidentally throw some slushy on your fake ass designer clothing I think you should go." "Who do you think you are?" "I'm someone you don't want to mess with. So leave her alone." One girl got in my face. "Or what?" then it happened. A red slushy was thrown in her face. I smirked at her. "Told you so. you don't mess with cheerleaders or jocks or their baby mama's. Got it." They turned and walked off. I turned and saw Puck. He gave us a sly smile. "Come on Quinn I'll walk you to class." she smiled and walked with you. "Thank you." "girl I got your back." she smiled. "So you and Finn?" "Recent." She smiled. "You two are good together." "Thank you." After class we went to glee. Rachel and Finn's piece was really good. He wasn't really paying attention to her at all and she was getting upset. Kurt and Mercedes were amazing. Then it was my turn. I pulled up a chair and sat in front of Artie. He took my hands and we smiled at each other.

"In Love With You" Erykah Badu (feat. Lion)

[Lion]

And she says she needs more than a friend

That's all I ever been you

Well one day you gon' overstand yo badu

And I remember the first time that we met yo

How could I forget

When you smiled

And I turned and said to you

Yo, your pure and true

I'm in love with you, in love with you

I'm in love with you, in love with you

I'm in love with you, in love with you

I'm in love with you, in love with you, yeah

I'm so in love baby

I don't care what your mama say

Standing in love lady

And I don't care what your sister say

Yo badu I need ya

[Badu]

He said he's really diggin me

I don't know what to say

I can't imagine why I feel so weak, say, say

That's when he took my heart in his hands

And kissed it gently

He open up his lips then said this poetry

I'm in love with you, love with you

Love with you, love with you

Love with you, love with you

Love with you, love with you

I'm so in love baby

I don't care what your brothers say, no

I'm so in love baby

I don't care what the people say

[Lion & Badu]

Well I try and I try and I try

And I try and I try and I try and I try and I try

[Lion]

And you said you need more than a friend

That's all I've ever been yo

Well one day you gon' overstand yo badu

[Badu]

And when I look In your eyes

I know that you were meant to be

My solider so baby come on

I mean it desperately

[Badu & Lion]

I'm in love with you, love with you

I'm in love with you, in love with you

No see I'm in love with you, love with you

No, no, no I'm in love with you, in love with you

I'm so in love baby

I don't care what the people say

Standing in love lady

And I don't care what your sister say

I'm so in love baby

I don't care what the writers say

(Badu-da-dee..)

I try, I try, I try, I try

You in love with me

You in love with me

No you in love with me

No, no, no you in love with me

No see you in love with me

No, no, no you in love with me

No you think you in love with

No, no, no you in love with me

I know you're in love with me

No, no, no you in love with me

Alright I'm in love with you

Yes I'm in love you

I'm in love with you

And I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

(Badu-badee...)

Yes I'm in love with you

Yes I'm in love with you

We got an applause. "Strange song choice." "Artie and I are strange." Mr Schu smiled. I went over and sat with Finn. "Weird song but it sounded good." He gave me a kiss. "Yours was pretty good." Alek walked in silence fell over the room. "Can I sing a song real quick?" His face was more or less beat and swollen. Puck and Quinn gave me looks. "what happened to your brother?" "We got into a fight." He looked at me. "You did that?" "Maybe." I said shyly while twirling my hair. Finn squeezed my hand. "Now I know not to ever upset you." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Until June- What I've Done

Underneath the sky we sleep

The sunlight in my eyes keeps me from seeing clearly

Deep beneath the stars I'm lost

The darkness in my heart keeps me from letting go

Of everything I fear the most

And now I'm begging you don't let go, now I'm alone

And I'm ashamed

Hold me in your arms

And now I'm sorry for what I've done

Tied around the mess I've made

The air I breathe much harder

Every time I speak

The words you've heard a thousand times

I've tried before but now i feel like letting go

Of everything that hurts the most

And now I'm begging you don't let go and I'm alone

And I'm ashamed

Hold me in your arms

And now I'm sorry for what I've done

And after all is said and done

You pick me up no matter where i fall

(No matter where i fall)

You hold me in your arms

Forgive me when I'm wrong

And now I'm alone

And I'm ashamed

Hold me in your arms

And now I'm sorry for what I've done

And now I'm alone

And I'm ashamed

Hold me in your arms

And now I'm sorry for what I've done

He was crying after the song. I got up and walked over to him and just held him in my arms. He broke down and cried in my arms "I'm so sorry Nicolette, I'm sorry for that night that i couldn't help and everything that happened before. I'm sorry that I've been so mean to Crisstoff. I'm sorry I let her die. I'm sorry I let them hurt you guys and I couldn't do anything." The tears fell from my eyes. "Alekzander you need help." "I know I called mom. She found a place kind of close to here. I'm going to be leaving tonight. Will you come visit?" I wiped his tears. "Of course." We sat there forgetting about the others. Rachel was the first to come over then slowly but surely everyone else did. they held us. After our emotional little wreck we separated. "I'm leaving straight from here." "You call me when you get there and get checked in. Let me know when we can come visit." He started walking out then came back. He went up to Quinn and kissed her. A full real kiss. She was astounded. "Coming back for you." He winked and was out.

I got home and was dead. Nicolai ordered pizza. I went and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey kid." He smiled at me. "How are you?" "I'm tired." I rubbed his head. "I know I don't say it enough but I love you." "I know you do." "when's your first game?" "Tomorrow at five." "Okay well we are all going." "Really?" His eyes lit up. "I'm sorry for not being around as much as I should. I want you to know i care. Yes I'm going. What color is your team?" "We are purple." "I'll make sure we all wear purple." He hugged me and cuddled into my side. "How's school going?" "I've got all A's and B's." "I am so proud of you." Dmitri came down with Crisstoff. He climbed on top of Nikolai and I held Criss. "I love you both very much." "I know sissy." He smiled his big smile. "I love you too." He climbed over Nik and gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

I called Quinn late that night to see if she wanted to come. She was rather excited and she said she would bring some of her stuff so she could move in. I went to bed on the couch with my boys. I woke up and made them breakfast. We did our normal routine. "I can't wait for your game tonight." Nik smiled knowing I always kept my word. He climbed out of the car. I dropped off

Dmitri and took Criss to daycare. I got to school a little late. I walked into class with Rachel sitting next to Finn. She was smirking and he waved me over. "Hey baby." i leaned down and gave him a kiss in front of him. I just got the seat in front of him. "What are you doing tonight?" "I was going to run over lines with Rachel, if that's okay with you." "Finn I'm not your mom. I trust you. And that's perfect I'm taking Quinn to Nikolai's soccer game. It's at five." He smiled. "Tell him good luck for me." "Of course I will." "is it okay if i come over later?" "Obviously you can. You won't be weird with Quinn around right? Because she's going to move in." "No we are okay. That's really sweet of you." He gave me another kiss. "I know I'm extremely sweet." "Really how sweet?" "Well when you come over you can find out." He smirked and gave me another kiss. Rachel made a gagging noise. "hey Rachel how's Jesse?" She blushed and stopped her noises. "Ya come over. Then maybe I'll help you with something else." I winked at him and gave him another kiss. After class Finn walked me to my next one. He was being very lovey dovey which was nice but strange. He was usually calmer about that stuff. We were getting cozy against the lockers when we heard a cough.I looked and saw Puck. "Hey Noah." "Hey did you find out when we can visit Alek?" "Yeah in about three weeks." "I was thinking it would be nice if we went as like a group." Finn tensed up around Noah. I squeezed his hand. "That's a really good idea Noah. Who knew you were Mr. sensitive?" He smiled. "See you two love birds in glee." Finn was quite. "Finn you okay?"

"Why's he want to see Alek?" I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my finger tips over his neck. He shivered and got Goosebumps. "There friends, oddly enough." he thought about this and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "So he went over a lot?" I gave him a look and laughed. "Yeah he made sure Alek didn't freak out or anything." Finn gave me a serious look. "I think he likes you." I pulled Finn against me. "Really that sucks?" I smirked up at his confused face. "Why?" "I've got my eye on someone else." "Who?" He tensed up. "He's tall, in glee, kind of pale, brown hair. Oh and he plays this ridiculous sport called football and he happens to be the quarterback." Finn seemed to be thinking this over. "Finn that would be you." "Oh." I laughed. "You are such a dork." I kissed him lightly. "I have to go to class now. try to learn something." I gave him a goodbye kiss. Quinn was sitting in class crying. "What happened?" "those girls again." They were in the front of the glass. I started chewing gum and spit it in the main ones hair. I smiled and Quinn giggled. She didn't notice until she ran her hair through it then she screamed. I was leaning back smirking when sheturned. "Oops." She got up and tried running at me. A foot stuck out and she fell on her face. I looked up to see Kurt. "Oh my." She started screaming and walked out. I started laughing so hard. Her friends looked at me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" they spun around. "That's what I thought." I got up and walked in front of them. My history teacher said nothing just stuttered. "Now listen to me you idiots. If you ever do anything mean to Quinn again I will have the entire football team slushy you everyday, every break until her baby is born or maybe for the rest of your high school life. Got it." The nodded in fear. "Good girls." I smiled and walked back to my seat before getting a high five from Kurt and a smile from Quinn. We went to glee to finish the love songs. Puck was by himself. "I was inspired by a lovely woman to do this song."

Brian Mcknight - Back At One lyrics

It's undeniable that we should be together

It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never

The basis is need to know

If you just don't know how I feel

Then let me show you that now I'm for real

If all the things in time, time will reveal

Yeah

one, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me and

Four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

(yeah)

It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey

And undesirable, for us to be apart

I never would've made it very far

'cause you know you got the keys to my heart

'cause...

Repeat 1

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun

I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine

You threw out the life line

Just in the nick of time

Repeat 1 to fade

He had his eyes closed but when they were he glanced at me and then would at the other side of the room. I ignored it and just leaned into Finn. He wrapped his around me. "I like this song." Finn smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. After glee Quinn came over. I had Dmitri and Crisstoff in purple shirts. I put on a purple and black long sleeve with black pants purple jacket and purple shoes. Quinn had a purple sweatshirt. We arrived on the field and had our seats set up. Nik saw me and ran over. "You came!" I said I would. I hugged him. "I said I would." I handed him over. "Hi Aunt Quinn." He hugged her and ran back. "I love him." "He is lovable." "I love you tooauntie Q." "I love you too Dmitri." He gave her a peck on the cheek and sat on her lap. The game went really well. "Where's Finn?" "With Rachel." "Really?" "Yup. he's coming over after." "You know she's in love with him." "Yeah I know." "you trust him." "If he wants to be with her he should but that would kind of suck for me." "Are you kidding Puck in in love with you." I laughed. "I'm serious he was singing that love song directly to you." "Nope." she rolled her eyes.

We got to the house and started putting her stuff in the guest room. I decided to leave Alek's room alone. We had her clothes and everything in there. there was a knock at my door. "hey Finn." "Hey." He leaned and kissed me. "How was singing?" "Hard. How did Nik do?" "Amazing." "I let him go with his team for pizza. He scored a goal." "that's good. Hey Quinn." "Hi Finn." "there's some food in the fridge if you're hungry." She smiled and went to munch. Finn sat with me on the couch. Which ended up with us making out in front of some show. He was learning to hold himself in better. We sat there and I was tracing his hand lines with my fingernails. It was sending him into a fit of shivers. "Hey Finn thank you for coming." I cuddled more with him. "I think I love you." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "I think i love you too." He wrapped his arms around me. "Come on." I dragged him up to the bedroom. I locked the door and pushed him onto the bed.. I climbed on top of him. "I believe I owe you a hickey." I smirked. I started to kiss him and he rolled on top of me. I helped him take off his shirt and he helped take mine off. I got one on his neck and on his peck. We ended up in nothing except under garments. "Nicci I don't want to do this if you're not ready." "Finn I'm the one who has experience. I'm not going to force you into anything." He whipped out a condom out of now where. I smiled at him.

I walked down to the kitchen later that night in his shirt. Quinn was smirking at me. "Your so bad." I shrugged at her. "I don't know what you are talking about." "You guys aren't very silent." I blushed at that. I grabbed my water and went back to the activities going on behind my locked door.


	10. Chapter 10

the next day everything was really good. Actually it was kind of perfect. Santana even began being nice to me. Everything was going great. The problem happened in glee. Finn was pist that I got paired with Noah to sing. He got paired with Rachel, I still wasn't worried about it. finn decided we should all practice together. Rachel was pissed, Noah didn't care, and I was just happy to be home. they thought my place was the best to go. The theme was the seven sins, or pick one of them. Rachel wanted to do Girlfriend by Avril Lavigene. Me and Puck picked a song quickly. Finn hated it but I liked the song. They picked a song by Alicia keys. Me and puck did our song first dividing the parts. The dance was more or less just fast spinning and twirls.

Me and Puck even got old school like the fifty outfits/ I had an outfit like in Grease and so did he. We wore it the entire day. Quinn thought it was cute. Finn wasn't very happy but I found ways to put a smile on his face. School went by fast super fast. We were up first thankfully.

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off -Panic At the Disco.

(PUCKS) We started our dancing his hands on my waist pulling me close. His hands going up and down my arms. I turned my back

to him. He twirled me out and back and then we started our fast dancing.)

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it.

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

(Nikki) I yanked him towards my body. and put my hands on his chest. We started bouncing.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus

In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?

(Let's pick up, pick up)

(Puck) He dipped me and pulled me back up and spun me out and back in.)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part

Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.

I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.

Now let's not get selfish

Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?

(Both of us) We ran out and grabbed someone to dance with. He grabbed Tina I grabbed Kurt to bounce with.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

(Puck) I headed back to the stage and called Puck over with my finger. he came over and My back to his chest and he wrapped

his arms around me. Singing the song in my ear I acted like I didn't want to hear it. Then he spun me out.

I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

(Both) We were just bouncing around at the end.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

At the end we sat on the stage laughing our asses off. Everyone looked at us. Kurt clapped and he was about the only one. We did a bow and found our seats. I sat next to Finn. "What was that?" "What? The song we picked?" "no the dancing." "Well we couldn't really come up with one so we thought bouncing would be best." Finn smiled at me. "You two looked like bunnies." "I love bunnies." He laughed. He gave me a kiss. "I love you." "Love ya too." There song was about how a girlfriend was jealous how the guy had a chick friend. Finn ended up at my house again that night. Were we ended up bouncing the bed like bunnies.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of months we just practiced for competitions. I saw less of Finn while he was seeing more of Rachel. The months involved short phone calls, short hanging out, less loving and less sex. Me and everyone else were bonding very well. Finn was getting weirder and more distant. I was over it all though. I didn't need to be treated like this. I deserved better and if Finn wasn't going to get his shit together, then he obviously isn't what I need. That's when he came to my house late one day. "Hey stranger." "I kissed Rachel, well she kissed me actually." I looked at him. "Okay?" "I kissed her back and then we started making out. I still want to be with you but I have feelings for her." That got him a door in his face. I already knew what to do. I avoided him at school and he didn't even try to talk to me. He just hung out with Rachel the entire day. Glee already knew what happened and asking me what I was going to do. I told Quinn and she smiled. "Best way to go."

I waited till everyone was in glee. "Mr. Schu can I do a quick little thing." Kurt was already at the piano and Matt knew his lines. I smiled at everyone. "Hi glee members this a little thing I decided to do for my boyfriend Finn and his BFf Rachel. Rachel being the one who like to ruin everyone's relationships until she get's what she wants. Finn on the other hand has feelings for her but wants to me with me." People stifled laughter while she blushed. Mr. Schu was going to interrupt until I gave him a look. "Now let's get this over with."

Lyrics to How Does It Feel- Keri Hilson

(Matt)

Put your hands up in the sky and wave (and wave) [x2]

Come on and two step (two step) [x6]

Keri. Talk.

(I acted like I was talking to Matt)

I'm startin' to think I need space

Now every time I go out you all in my face

Soon as I hit the door, why you gotta be actin' so insecure?

Where I been? Who I was with?

Boy you stressin' me out with this (watch this)

(then I looked at Finn and Rachel smiling I walked towards them)

Our relationship was supposed to revolve around trust, right?

But let's take it back a few months, like

What about the other chick that you was kickin' it with

Man, I'm gettin' sick of it

Damn it, it's a shame, a sin

You about to get a dose of your medicine

You couldn't even handle me

If the show was on the other thing now

I walked in the opposite direction. I ended up sitting On Pucks lap and Mike's.

So what you gonna do when I don't give you that last chance?

And how you gonna act when you see me in the back with a new man?

And what's it gonna be when you could see me and him holdin' hands?

I bet you'd give a damn then

You could keep on feelin' yourself, I'm a be with somebody else

Gotta keep it real with yourself, before you end up by yourself [x2]

(I looked at them.) Finn was angry, blushing while Rachel was trying to hide in her seat.

How does it feel?

Now you threatin' to leave me so, but, ordinarily I would be bitin my tongue, but, you couldn't picture me gone thought

I be sittin at home,

while you was doing me wrong

You know it's messin with my head, thoughts of her up in my bed

And if I did what you did to me? How would it be?

If the shoe was on the other foot now?

I could wear all up, take around, but I got class

So what you gonna do when I pimp out I've got a new romance

Then what you have, turns in to what you had

I bet you'd give a damn then

(I was now straddling Finn. Starring at him the entire time. My contact was intense)

You could keep on feelin' yourself, I'm a be with somebody else

Gotta keep it real with yourself, before you end up by yourself [x2]

Baby, do you know what I gone through? Sittin' up waiting for you? If that was you, you'd be gone,

baby you're slippin' on me

You could keep on feelin' yourself, I'm a be with somebody else

Gotta keep it real with yourself, before you end up by yourself [x2]

You would find out how it feels (feels)

I walked back to the stage. The class clapped. "Oh Finn we're over. Rachel way to be home wrecker once again." I handed Mr. Schu the microphone and sat between Kurt and Puck. The rest of the class avoided Rachel and Finn the entire practice. After Quinn and I walked to my car. "Nicolette." I turned to see Rachel. "I think that was very immature of you." I got into her face "First of all. If i was immature you would have been covered in slushy and garbage all day. I might of hit you. Talk about being mature for someone who ruins relationships so they can get what they want. So fuck you. don't talk to me, don't act like you see me, and I will defiantly do the same because if you aggravate me anymore I will hurt you. I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds. Oh and remember I taught him everything, especially in bed." She slowly walked away looking like she was going to cry. I was about to cry. "I hate boys." Quinn smiled and we got into my car. We drove home. We were going to go visit Alek this weekend so that was exciting. The next day almost every guy was hitting on me and I used it to my advantage. I started wearing shorts and tanks and actually looking good. Being surrounded by guys has it's perks. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Britney were also on my list of helpfulness.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks went by since the incident. In home room Quinn is my seat mate along with half of the boys with high levels of testosterone. "Hey Puck."

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?" "I'm going to visit Alek with Quinn, you want to come?" "You don't want to take one of your groupies?" He turned around. I leaned forward and put my arms down his chest pulling him back. "If i wanted to i would have. I wanted to ask you Noah. So are you in or not?" He got Goosebumps from whispering in my ear and closed his eyes. "Why are you such a tease to me?" I looked at him confused. "I didn't know I was." He leaned in extremely close. "Well trust me you are. Yeah I'll go see my boy." I smiled. "He'll really like that." "Just him?" I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I'll be blown away by presence like I am every single day i see you." He made intense eye contact with me. "I'm coming over later okay." I nodded at his command. Quinn smiled. I went to my next class. Finn was waiting outside. "Can I talk to you?" "What?" "I miss you." "Seriously. How's Rachel?" He blushed. "I'm not with her. I made the wrong decision." I sighed. "I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up." I walked past him and went and sat next to Mike. "What's up Chick?" "Finn's begging me back." "Are you going to?" "Probably not." He sighed. "Good Puck would have been heart broken." I looked at him. "Girl your so retarded." "Hey be nice to my delicate state." He laughed. "Give Puck a chance first before you do anything." "Okay." Lunch came with me chatting with Quinn. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a warm body next to me. "What are you two chatting about?" "The birthing process." He flinched. I smiled at Quinn's remark. "What's up Noah?" "Nothing just wanted to hang out." I smiled at him. "If you say so." "So what are you going to tell him?" "He made his choice and he's going to have to deal with it because I don't want him back." "you're going to make him cry." I looked at finn. "Sucks then. He made me cry." "he's going to sing a song to get you back." "I'm not going then." They looked at me. "I can't crush him after a sad love song in front of glee. I'll feel like the bad guy. How about the three of us ditch?" They looked at each other. "Okay sounds good." We ditched last period. Noah and I picked up the kids while Quinn was napping at home. "Nicolette." "Yes Noah." "What would a guy like me, who has grown up, have to do to be with a girl like you." "No cheating, no ego. I want honesty, and just a good guy. Oh and you have to sing." "Let's go to the bowling alley it's karaoke night on Wednesday's." "Fine." Nik got in the car next to Dmitri and Crisstoff. "Hey Puck." "Hey kids." "Are you coming with us to visit Alek?" "Sure am." That night Quinn was more than delighted to baby-sit. Puck drove my car. We played one game. I conquered him. "Wow Noah thought you were an athlete." "Okay be gentle." "One more game." "We should play two, to make it fair." "Well since I'm going to win the next one I don't think that it's necessary." "Oh well look at you. No ego?" "Okay some ego is okay." He dragged me to the karaoke. He put me in the front. "This is for a special little lady. Stubborn and can't notice when someone is trying to ask her out." I opened my mouth to complain.

He grabbed the spare guitar and began singing.

"Can You Read My Mind" Brian McKnight

When I'm all alone at night

I can hear the beating of your heart

I should tell you and I might

Before you tear me apart

You're all I ever think about

All I ever dream about

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

Oh when I look at you

I probably should go

Cause I wanna be with you

More than you'll ever know

Hmm for a taste of you

I could calm my desire

Baby you blow my mind

You light my fire, oh

I want you (yeah)

Need you (yeah)

Can't live without you

When I'm all alone at night

I can hear the beating of your heart

I should tell you and I might

Before you tear me apart

You're all I ever think about

All I ever dream about

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

Is it the way I feel?

The curiosity or the things you do

That brings out the lust in me

The thought of me and you, drives me wild

Come close to me

Can you stay awhile?

Hold you, need you

Can't live without you

When I'm all alone at night

I can hear the beating of your heart

I should tell you and I might

Before you tear me apart

You're all I ever think about

All I ever dream about

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

When I'm all alone at night

I can hear the beating of your heart

I should tell you and I might

Before you tear me apart

You're all I ever think about

All I ever dream about

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

Yeah

Hold you, need you

Can't live without you

When I'm all alone at night

I can hear the beating of your heart

I should tell you and I might

Before you tear me apart

You're all I ever think about

All I ever dream about

Can you read my mind?

Can you read my mind?

His eye contact didn't break through the entire song. The song, his voice, were amazing. I got up and walked out with a smile on my face. i waited next to the door of the bowling alley. Noah sprinted out, past me. "Nicolette!" "Yes?" He turned and there I was. "Well aren't you miss sneaky." I smiled at him. He started walking towards me. "So what you think?" "Good song. Your voice could have gone higher." He sighed in frustration. I laughed. "I'm kidding. It was really good Noah." He was leaning against the building next to me. "Nicolette don't." "Don't what?" I turned towards him. My arm leaning against the wall know. "Don't make me get all mushy." "I like mushy." He sighed and ran a hand over his mo-hawk. "I really like you. Since you walked into class the first day. I'm head over heels for you." He gently put his hand on my cheek. I put my hand over his. "Nicolette I'm going to only say this one time, be my girl." I looked at Noah. I took his hand off my cheek and intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled at him. "You're lucky I don't mind that your bossy. Yes Noah, I'll let you be mine." He smiled and kissed me. Kissing him was much more different from kissing Finn. I never wanted to stop kissing Noah, where as sometimes I did with Finn. I grabbed Noah's jacket and pulled him closer. He groaned against me. "Nicolette, I'm not finn. I won't be so nice when you're aggressive." I smirked. "Really? Cause all I'm getting is nice from you." He smirked and kissed me hard. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move my arms to touch or grab him. His started nibbling my jaw down to my neck. He found my spot and started biting sucking. I bit my lip and held in my moan. He noticed. His arms loosened and I moved mine. He was distracted by my hands slightly pushing him to the ground. I crawled on top of him and found his spot on his neck. Then I heard a cough behind me. I stopped and turned to see some couple. I got off of Noah. He waved to them and put an hand around my waist and we walked quickly to my car. I started laughing. "What?" "Imagine the scene we just made for everyone coming and going. should've made some money." He chuckled at me and kissed the side of my head. He drove me and my car home. "Night Noah." "Maybe I should stay. You know you and Quinn home alone. I promise no funny business." I gave him a look. "Fine Noah you can stay." He smiled and came in. We hung out for a little bit. "Okay so you're sleeping on the couch." I smirked at him and handed him some blankets. "You wanna sleep with me down here." "Sure, I have to go check on everyone first." I went upstairs. Nikolai was doing homework, Dmitri was asleep, Crisstoff was waiting for me. He smiled and reached out his hands. "Hey baby." I picked him up. He made gurgling noises and started making nonsense words. i smiled and kissed his nose. "It's time for bed." I put him down. He jumped up and ran off. For being only 18 months he's fast. I walked after him. "Where are you going mister?" He slowly crawled down every step and into the living room. He sat down right in front of the TV. "No." I shook my head. i heard laughter behind me. Quinn was waddling down. "He's quite bossy." "I smiled. "Yes he is. Oh Pucks staying the night here on the couch." "I see things went well." She smiled at me. "Yeah." She grabbed some water. "Night Letty." "Night Q." I took Criss to my room.

I put on my PJ's and he ran out again. I sighed. He had made it down the stairs quicker. He was holding onto the couch cushion. Bouncing. I picked him up again. I took him upstairs and brushed his teeth. He waited until i was washing my face to run off. I walked down and saw him doing the same thing except he was holding onto pucks jeans. Puck smiled at him. "You want to sleep

down here with us?" "He's going to bed in his room." Puck picked up Criss and started to talk in a baby voice. "But mommy I want to stay here." i sighed in defeat. "Fine." Me set up the sofa bed. We laid down where Criss was in the middle but he wouldn't stop moving. He wanted to bounce on us. He would throw himself on Pucks chest and cuddle into mine. "Someone's a bundle of energy." I laid him down on my chest and rubbed his back and neck with my finger tips. He was out in no time. "How did you do that?" "Magic trick." Noah pulled me next to him and i used chest as my own personal pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**When I woke up the boys were already dressed and washed. Puck had fed them and everything. "thought you should sleep in a little bit." I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." I put on some jeans a chocolate pair of boots and a cute shirt. I straightened my hair and put on some make up. Noah had everyone in the car including Quinn. "You're pretty useful." "Aw thanks." We dropped **

**off the kids and got to school. "hey wait up?" "What?" He shyly handed me over his letter-man jacket. "I want to make sure everyone knows your mine." I smiled at him. "Well aren't you very dominant." He smirked. "Just wait till you see how much I really am." He leaned down and kissed me. I slid off my necklace with a cross on it and slipped it over is head. "Behave yourself." We walked in with his arm over my shoulder. We went to first period. As soon as my testosterone posse saw the jacket they dispersed. "Ah this scares them away." "Exactly." "who's going to do my homework now?" "I might think about it." I rolled my eyes. As soon as finn saw his face kind of died. he turned and walked out. I kissed Puck again and went after Finn. He was in the auditorium. "hey." He looked up at me. "How could you?" I sat next to him. "Finn I told you to be honest with me. You should have said something and not just go and cheat on me. Especially someone i don't see as a threat. I've moved on and I'm happy. do the same." I got up and waited for class to just end. I stood outside the door. Puck smiled at me. "Come on." he walked me to my next class. Mike had a seat just for me. "well look at you. all pretty and smiling." "Thanks Mike." Class was boring and Mike and I played hangman the entire time. Lunch was entertaining. Quinn and I were looking at baby magazines. "Quinn you know if you wanted you could keep the baby." She looked up at me. "I'll help you. You guys can live at the house. Daycare. Work. It is possible." She started to cry and shake her head. "Thank you but I can't. I'm going to give her up." I squeezed her hand. "Okay Quinn." I went to my next class and sat next to Britney. Finn kept looking at me and I ignored him.**

**I rushed to my next class. Quinn smiled at me. I sat next to her. "I want to sing for you." "really? What?" "You'll see. i think you'll like it." I smiled at her. Puck caught my eye and I stuck out my tongue. He winked at me. After class Quinn had me sit in front of the class room Puck sat with me. She smiled at me and waited for the kids to walk in. She smiled at them.**

**"This is a song for all of you that have supported me through this year but I was inspired by Nicci to do this.**

**"Thank You" Christina Aguilar  
**

**It seems like a lifetime**

**Since I felt like a prisoner of my dreams, yeah**

**It took such a long time**

**For me to realize just how to be**

**And to listen to me**

**Don't go thinking I'm not thankful,**

**'Cause me, I've got my hands full of good things, oh**

**And I hope I can give back**

**A little bit of what you've given me**

**So thank you for standing right by me **

**So thank you for being behind me **

**And watching me grow and letting others know**

**That you still believe in what I'll be**

**Ha.**

**Some people have said things in times**

**About me that weren't always true**

**Ooh yeah**

**But you've always been there**

**To give that extra love to pull me through**

**To do what I gotta do**

**Cause there'll always be those ups and downs**

**But you've always seemed to stick around and see**

**See me through to believe, yeah**

**And I hope I can give back**

**A little bit of what you've given me**

**You give me all that I need, yeah**

**So thank you for standing right by me **

**So thank you for being behind me **

**And watching me grow and letting others know**

**That you still believe in what I'll be **

**It took awhile 'til I could do what I wanted**

**And now I'm so happy that it started where we started**

**I'm thanking God that I could be in the position**

**To do my own thing now and make my own decisions**

**And so I'm thanking you for being true**

**And standing by me through and through**

**We were both crying at the end of the song. She came over and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much. You're my best friend." "You're my best friend." She gave me a squeeze and we sat down together. Mr. Schu smiled at us. "Okay guys let's start practice." That's how the rest of the day went. Noah had to things to do and so did i. We said our goodbye's at my car. **

**Quinn and I decided to have a family night. We made home made dinner all of us together and have a movie night. It was pretty fun actually. There was a knock at my door. Quinn and I gave each other a confused look. I looked through the peephole. It was my Kurt. "Kurt is here." she smiled. Kurt hung out the hole night. Our nails looked amazing. "So who's the better kisser?" "Puck." Quinn and I said at the same time. This made us bust up laughing. "Did you really get Finn to you know?" "Sleep with me? Yeah you might not see it but he just wants it all the time." That made them bust up laughing. "I think you and Puck are super cute together." "Thanks Kurt." "Are you guys excited to go see Alek?" "I'm sure a certain little blonde is." Quinn blushed. "Really. wow." "Yeah he likes me even though I'm a blimp." I smiled at that. "Well ladies I think it's time for me to leave." We said goodnight to Kurt and just relaxed. Tomorrow was Friday and I was excited to see Alek. Friday**

**was really boring. Noah was off slushing people. I was off helping Quinn and hurting people that were making her cry. I was ready to leave this hell hole. Glee came and Mr. Schu called us on the spot and made us sing songs we had just listened to.**

**Noah- Better than sex**

**Nicci-Iris**

**Quinn- Waterfalls**

**Finn- it's not over**

**Rachel-how to touch a girl**

**I loved Noah's song. Finn's song confused me and Rachel was somewhere in left field. Everyone was confused by my song. My explanation only song I had in my head that i knew all the words to. That night at the game Noah scored a touch down. Kurt made a couple of field goals. They won. Noah spent the night at my house with no funny business. I was to excited about seeing Alek.**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up early and made breakfast. I got the boys ready and they looked presentable. Quinn looked kind of hot actually. Noah dressed normal and so did I. He drove to location of the rehab. We got and signed in. Alek walked down with a smile on. He looked happy, healthy and well normal. "Hey kiddos." Dmitri ran up and gave him a hug. Nikolai just nodded his head. I

gave him a hug and he even gave Crisstoff a kiss. Puck gave him a guy hug. Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek wish he returned with a peck on the lips. I let Alek and Quinn have some alone talking time first. It was funny that he actually liked the pregnant girl. Noah and I just played with the kids and watched some TV. Quinn came over to us blushing like crazy. "Letty."

I smiled and got up. I went over and hugged Alek again. "How are you doing?" "I'm okay just behaving and staying clean." i smiled at him. "I kind of miss you." "Aw thanks i kind of miss you too." He pulled out a piece of paper that had numbers on it. "What's that?" "for one of the therapy's I had to right to the people I hurt the most. Here." It started with I'm sorry for... there were 209 things on the list. I smiled at him. "You know Alek I love you right?" "I know. i love you too. So you and Finn?" "Over. He decided Rachel was worth cheating." "That's funny. So anyone else?" "Noah." "Puckerman?" I nodded. "That would be the one." He smiled. "Kid liked you first day of class." I smiled. "I know. Quinn?" "Yummy." I laughed at him. "Be nice. She's

kind of my best friend." "I know." I gave him one more hug. "I'll see you next visiting day." Then we left. It was a quiet car ride home. After we got home there was a flower arrangement on the steps. "Quinn?" She picked them up off the bench. "For you." I unlocked the house and grabbed the flowers. I pulled out the card. I read it real quick and threw the flowers in the trash. "Finn?" "Nope." "Who sent them to you?" "No one important." Quinn quietly left. "Who sent you the flowers?" "Noah leave it alone." "Why can't you tell me?" "It's just something from before okay. Just stop asking please." He sighed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Fine."

School came and I was excited for Monday. We had a pep rally and it was suppose to be big. I really loved the freaking uniform. To bad what I saw didn't put me in a happy mood. Puck was cozying up to some girl who was dressed like a pro. I walked over and wrapped my arm around him. He jumped and just smirked. "Hey babe this Jennifer, someone from before." I slightly glared at him. This girl gave me a dirty look. "Hi Jenny, Nicolette." She nodded. I gave Noah a look. "See you later." He leaned down to kiss me and I defiantly gave this Jenny girl a show. I ignored Noah in the rest of my classes. On my way to lunch that's when I saw it. He was more or less fucking this girl against the locker. "What's this ones name?" I smiled glaring at them. "This is Lisa. Something from before." I nodded. "I see well now she's your something now. Cause I'm done with you. Oh and those flowers were from my father. You insecure little boy." I walked off from him and I was crying. I turned the corner and ran to the bathroom. I fell against the door. I heard someone get out of the stall but I didn't move. i heard a cough. I looked up to see Tina. "Hey Tina." "What's wrong?" "Is there a sign on me that says its okay to cheat on me?"

She sat next to me. "Puck?" "Yup with some girl right in front of me because I got flowers and I wouldn't tell them who sent them." "Who sent them?" "My dad." She put her arm around me. "It'll be okay." We sat there until Glee. I cleaned myself up to look happy. We walked in laughing. Everyone was huddled standing. "Where were you two?" "We had lunch. why's it matter?" "We saw Puck he was making out with some girl." "Yeah I saw." "And?" "I dumped him." They all seemed confused. Suddenly Kurt started singing Michael Jackson to me. I smiled and we started dancing. I helped him sing. Kurt dipped me. Mike and Matt walked in just starring at me. "Hey girl we got your back." I walked over and started singing with them. We were all singing

by the end. Mr. Schu walked in with a smile on his face. "Well why so happy?" "Got cheated on. again" His smile faltered. "Oh I'm sorry." I shrugged at him. Noah walked in after practice started with a fat lip and black eye. I turned to matt and mike. "You two are kind of awesome." They shrugged. After that practice was kind of fun. After Quinn and I were dancing all the way

to the car. Puck was waiting. "How does he get there so fast." I laughed at her. "What do you want Puckerman?" "I'm sorry." "That's nice." "Your right I was insecure." "i know." "I made a mistake." "Oh I know that and you will learn from that mistake. Don't call me, don't show up around my house, don't act like we are best buds." I got into my car and we drove to the ice cream parlor. that's when I saw him. "Perfect." Quinn looked and saw. "Really?" I made eye contact and gave him a flirty smile. He walked over with a smirk. "Well hello there. Quinn and you must be the famous Nicolette." I smirked at him. "I would be." "I heard you can sing." "I heard you were better." "Who? Rachel?" "I'm not really friends with her. No the entire glee group. Apparently your incredible." He leaned forward. "Incredible? Really?" " Would I lie to you?" "I don't think so." "Well i was wondering if perhaps I could get a free one on one lesson to see if you are incredible as everyone says." He seemed

to be impressed by my aggressiveness. "That usually cost a little." I gently traced my finger across his arm. "I would really appreciate a free one. I might pay you back some other way." He leaned forward. "and how is that?" "Might take you out, my treat?" He smiled. "Tomorrow night?" "Yeah Is should be done with flexibility training around six. So Seven for free lesson. eight

for dinner." He handed me his phone. "Call me." "Trust me I will." As soon as he left Quinn sighed. "that was intense." I smirked. "Got to bait them to get there attention."


	15. Chapter 15

I was actually kind of excited for school. Quinn and I had everything planned out. We near Finn and Puck. When I ever I got texts from Jesse I smiled all big and excited. "What are you all happy about? Ever since you got back from getting ice cream you've been a little to happy." "I have a date." I whispered loudly towards her. "A date?" She said louder. Finn and Puck both seemed to tense up. "With who?" "I rather not say." She sighed and started whining. "You have to tell me now. who is he?" "Some guy." "You don't get this excited over some guy." I rolled my eyes. I noticed Finn and Puck were both straining to listen. "I met him last night when I went to pick up some ice cream. He knew me and offered me free lessons. So I asked him out." "You asked him out? Wow bold move." "I'm excited. Apparently he's an amazing vocalist." "Tell me." "Quinn please we are in class." "Sorry Mr. Schu Letty is teasing me with juicy information." "Quinn I will tell you later." "I think you should tell us now." Rachel was smirking. "You probably don't even have one." I glared at her. "I'm sure you know him. Jesse St. James." the class was silent. Quinn started squealing. "He's so cute." "You're going out with St. James?" I looked at Puck. "Yeah after my free vocal lesson." "He doesn't give free vocal lessons." I smirked at Rachel. "Well I'll be the first one than." "You can't go out with him." We looked at Finn. "He's Glee clubs arch enemy. Don't you care about what he did to Rachel?" "I don't like her so no. And we probably won't be talking to much about music Finn so don't worry." the bell rang. Quinn had to pull me away from their claws. She whispered in my ear. "That was amazing." I smiled at her. "I am kind of excited about my date though." I was being attacked with questions by everyone. I just ignored them.

In Glee I was bombarded. "Okay you guys aren't going to make me change my mind. I'm going out with the kid." Rachel got all snooty. "I think we should take a vote it." "For me to go on my date?" "To see if you should stay. All in favor for her to leave." Puck, Finn, Santana, Matt, Rachel, Mercedes voted no. "All those who want her to stay." Quinn, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Artie, Britney. "It's a tie." "Wow okay I'll help out on this one. I quit. Quinn I'll be on the so here are the keys. Oh Santana watch your back. you might not be captain much longer." I smirked and worked my ass of at practice. Sue was impressed with my effort and the point that I quite Glee. I even stayed extra for Flexibility

training. After I went to my car. Quinn was waiting there. "Quinnikins." She smiled and we left. I took a quick shower and made myself look good. I even posted my status on face book. I drove over to Jesse's. His house was gorgeous. We spent about thirty minutes singing the rest of the time flirting. We went to a pizzeria. "So how's glee?" "I quit." "Why?" "They voted weather to keep me or not because i was going to hang out with you. It came to a tie so I quit." "You quit just for me?" I smiled. "If you want to think that I won't stop you." He smirked at me. "So what will you do now?" "Devote everything to cheer leading." He laughed at my sarcasm. "Well come on we will go watch a movie." We went back to his place and watched Rent. Love it. He was taking his sweet time getting to kiss me. So I made the first move. I kissed him first. it was really nice and he was good at it. We ended making out for a while. "I have to go." "It is kind of late." He walked me to my car. "I'll text you tomorrow. I really want to hang out again." I smiled at him. "I'm sure that could be arranged." He gave me one more kiss before I jumped in and left. I got home and did a little dance in my car.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up extra early and went for a run. I showered and got ready. I made myself look good. We got everyone to school and daycare. "spill." "It was great Quinn." "Really?" "Honestly." We got to class and I was all smiles. After class Mr. Schu held me back. "I would like you to reconsider?" "Nope." "The groups are split since you left." "I'm sorry but blame Rachel. She wanted to vote me out." he sighed. "We need your voice." "Sorry Schu tell them that." I walked out. I didn't sit near any of the Glee kids. Until Mike came over and popped down next to me. "I got your back." "I got your back too." He smiled at me. "How was your date?" "you really want to know?" "Sure." "It was really nice." "Really?" "yeah had some pizza and watched some movie." "That doesn't sound bad." I smiled at him. Lunch was great just me and Quinn. Some dumb cheerleader walked towards Quinn with a slushie. "Oh let me." She smiled and handed it to me. I dumped it all over her head. She screamed. "It was for fatso." "Fatso's pregnant you idiot." She stormed off covered in slushie. Quinn smiled at me. "I love you." "I love you too." I was at cheer practice early. I had already began our running drills. When Sylvester came out most girls were starting running and I was already on tumbling. She smiled. She saw Santana had just showed up and frowned. "Santana why were you late?" "I had Glee." "Really? Your fellow cheer mate was here early." "She quit." "Well maybe you should follow her example unless you no longer want your spot?" Santana glared at me. I was done with everything early. I got to work on flexibility the rest of the time. I met Quinn at my car. She was covered in slushie. "Who did this?" Those girls." I pulled out my phone. "Mike need you now parking lot." He rushed out. "What's up?" "Those four girls over there." "Yeah?" "I want them slushied every break during school till the baby comes." "Okay I'm on it." "thank you." Quinn and I went home. Nik made dinner for us. After I went on skype. I was talking to Kurt online. "Oh love it's so good to see your face. Glee horrible without you. How was your date?" "It was really good. He's a nice guy." "He's so cute." "I call dibs on that buddy." He smiled at me. "Someone slushied Quinn." "I got it covered." "You are so good." I smiled. "I know." Crisstoff started crying. "I have to go." "Bye love you." "Love you too." I closed my computer and went to tend to the crying child.

I waited with Quinn near the four girls lockers. As soon as all four of them were there. Four slushies were thrown. I strolled on over. "Just wait, everyday at every break this is what you guys get to look forward to ." They glared at me. "I told you to eave her alone." "Why do you care so much about her?" "She's my best friend. if you guys were as close as you act you would understand." I went back to Quinn. We went to homeroom. We shared on ipod. We started singing Avril nobody's fool. Mike sat next to us and joined in. Then

they stopped. I was singing out loud on my own. "Can you please be quiet?" I looked up at Puck. "Oh i have something of yours." I pulled his letterman out of my bag. "Its all cleaned and everything so can I get my necklace back?" He seemed to be confused. He slowly took it off. I put it on mike. "You made me the happiest person in the world. So you get honored with this." Quinn had a matching necklace like mikes. they were my BFF's. i went back to singing my song. My phone started vibrating. I smiled at it. "Is it Jesse?" "No Kurt. so funny." He also had on of my necklaces. After class me and Mike headed over to our next class. That's when Jesse texted me. i started laughing. "What?" "He wants me to help him on his flexibility." We both started laughing really hard. Sue made me do nothing in gym. "Nicolette I have been very impressed with your effort levels. I would like to offer you co-captain." I smiled at her. "I would be honored." "In a week or two it my even just be head Cheerio." "Perfect." Lunch with Quinn was great. Girls got slushied again. Mike even sat with us and so did Kurt. It was perfect. I got there early again and just did everything faster and more accurate. I heard a wolf whistle. I turned and saw

Jesse. I jogged over to him. "well look at you. Who knew you had to put effort into cheer leading?" "My coach is kind of crazy." "Love the outfit." I had on short track short and a sports bra. "Glad i impress." "When you come help me stretch out you should wear that." I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir." He gave me a peck on the lips. "See you in a bit." I finished tumbling and worked on stretching. I got to the car and Quinn stood there waiting for me. "you look cute." I stuck my tongue out at her. I dropped her off at home. "I have a stretching date." I knocked on Jesse's door with a jacket to on. He answered the door. "Okay coach." We worked on stretching for an hour. the boy was stiff and tense for the most part.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of weeks went by. Everything was going great so far. cheer competitions went great. Santana hated that I allowed for her to stay as co-captain. Sue wanted to make me head cheerio but I said that would be unfair. Jesse and I are just still hanging out. Life was going perfect for once. Then I started to miss Glee. I had to sing so I did everyday with Quinn at lunch. We sat in the music room and sang our hearts out. Alek was coming home soon which excited us but I was nervous. Alek was beyond livid with Noah. We were singing in the music room when Rachel and Finn walked in. "This is for glee kids." "It's lunch you idiot. It's open to anyone." Quinn put on favorite song. Myah Marie I smiled. I began to sing and dance. I sang above her voice. Quinn joined in with me. then she changed it with a smile. I squealed. Flyleaf. Rachel was watching me. Finn was too. they were amazed by me. I had that ability to stun people. I heard clapping so I bowed. It wasn't Rachel or Finn though it was Mr. Schu. "i didn't know you had such a range of vocals." "She's awesome with flyleaf. It's her baby." I rolled my eyes. "You never asked." "you have to rejoin glee." "i turned to Finn. "what?" "You are amazing. Okay I'll admit it. I vote on your side. seven against five." Rachel smiled. "I also vote for you." I nodded. "I guess I could come back today." Quinn smiled at me. I told Sue who nodded. "I thought you were destined for greatness." "I am." I went to last period. Quinn sat there pissed. "What's wrong?" "those bitched won't leave me the fuck alone." I stomped over. The three groupies cringed. "We didn't do it. It was all her." I gave the girl a look. "Well you are just a pain in the ass now." "You know for being so far up on the social ladder, you bring it down by hanging with trash. also not being able to keep your boyfriends tongues down other girls throats." I was going to pounce before someone grabbed me. I was pushed away. "If you ever look at the mother of my child again I will ruin your life. Isn't your brother a freshman?" Her eyes got big. "that's right. Don't speak to Quinn or Nicolette again." Noah was angry. He made sure I went back to my seat. Quinn and I were both stunned. Puck could step up when he wanted to. "Kid still loves you." I rolled my eyes. "Drop it Quinn." We went to glee. "Okay we have a matter to discuss kids. Voting time. Nicolette back into Glee. Everyone for yes." Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck, and Britney. "Nay?" Santana and Matt. "Your in." i think she should have to sing." Santana smirked. "You probably haven't sang in what a month?" "Actually I sing all the time. all most everyday." I smirked at her. I sang Sorrow by Flyleaf. They were amazed by me. "Someone's been practicing." i smirked. "Duh!" "Looks like your practice with Jesse has paid off." Silence. I smiled at Matt. "Actually it has. I can sing ranges you couldn't even think of." Mike punched his arm hard. "about that." Mr. Schu scratched his head. "I'm not going to say who you can date but keep Glee stuff in glee." "First we don't do much talking. We sing and other things. Second I know how to keep my mouth shut." "I think we should vote on her breaking up with him." I turned and saw Finn. "What?" "It's obviously clouding your judgment." "Really? Okay I don't judge any of you people, except for Puck, Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Matt. My actual friends i don't judge so you finn can judge me but keep it to yourself or I can start saying what I think about you." He dropped his eyes. "you were never this mean." "You cheated on me. I get to be mean." "i forgot about that." I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the side of the room I was most loved. Mr. Schu saw us divided. "okay I'm arranging seats. Top row. Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Matt, Mike, Rachel, Quinn, Brittney. Bottom Row: Artie, Kurt, Puck, Nicci, finn." I groaned loudly while people complained. I just went and took my seat. Finn shyly smiled. "Hey." I nodded. Noah and I made no eye contact. i leaned towards Finn. "Trade seats with me." "Umm." "come on." "i don't think we can." I sighed. "Okay let's practice." We all hated rehearsal.


	18. Chapter 18

I went home as soon as possible. Quinn and Kurt were hanging out. I sat on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on my door. I looked out the peep hole. I couldn't see the guy's face. I shrugged it off. "Dmitri take Crisstoff to your room." Nikolai went with them. That was code for go to the basement and lock the locks. I opened the door. standing there was Sebastian. My Ex. My love. My abuser. "Honey." I tried slamming the door when he just pushed his way in. God he was so pretty. blonde tall, blue grey eyes. My head snapped. Also a fast right hook. "where is everyone?" "Out." He smiled. "You always had great timing." I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I called Quinn first. "Quinn don't come home." "I can't tell you why." "Look don't come home okay please." "Quinn I love you k." My bathroom door was kicked in. "who are you talking to?" He grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Who's this?" "Quinn. Nice name. Nicolette is busy." He crushed my phone under his foot. "What did you tell her babe.?" "Not to come home." "and?" "That I love her." He pulled me downstairs, by the back of my neck. "what's for dinner?" "whatever you want." "I want chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy." i nodded. Put my hair up and scrubbed my hands. I got everything out and did what he wanted. It didn't matter wasn't good enough. I got a busted lip, kicks to my ribs, and bruises to everything else. There was a knock at the door. I answered it quickly. "Noah." "Nicolette, what happened?" His eyes were full of concern while mine were scared. Sebastian come up behind me and I froze in fear. "Who's at the door dear?" "This is Noah Puckerman, he's the father of Quinn's baby." "Quinn seems like a nice girl." "Thank you. She behaves well that's why i picked her." Sebastian smiled. "I picked Nicolette to break her. Did you need anything?" "Yes Quinn tried calling you. I came here to tell you that the boys are spending the night at my house." I nodded. "thank you Noah." "Nice meeting you Sebastian." "you too Noah." as soon as the door was closed he waited for Noah to leave. "I like him." I nodded my head. "It was so hard for me to find you." He pushed himself against my back. i shivered all over. "I always loved you for the way you shivered at my touch." I turned and smacked him in the side of the head with a vase. I sprinted for the door and ran. Sebastian tackled me on the front lawn. He was about to punch me before he was tackled. Mike, Matt, Finn, and Puck. they beat the shit out of him. Then they just held him down until the police arrived. We gave out statements. they arrested him for violating his restriction order, harassment, assault. The police left. All the guys looked at me. I just sat there. "Puck I would really appreciate it if you let the boys stay at your house." I turned and went inside. I locked my door and slid down it crying.


	19. Chapter 19

the next day at school I had a limp, bruises on my body, my lip busted in the middle, my eye swollen shut, my eyebrow slit open. I went to my locker and sat in the back of my first period. I put on sunglasses and a sweatshirt. Finn and Puck came in looking for me. they didn't see me in the back or they didn't recognize me. Quinn sat in her seat waiting for me. Mr. Schu took roll and I didn't respond. I waited till they all filed out of class. Then I went up to Mr. Schu. "I've been here." "What happened to your face?" "Can you just mark me here?" I turned and walked out. I made sure to have all my stuff with me so I wouldn't have to go to my locker. i went to see coach Sylvester. "Coach." "Nicolette." She turned and just stared. "What happened to your face?" "I would appreciate it if you marked me here for p.e but I don't attend. Absolutely

not." I took off my sunglasses. "I can do that for you." I put them back on put on my hood and left. In my next period I just sat in the back again. i didn't go to pe. i ate my lunch in my bathroom. Math was harder to get by. I guess my

eye vessels were busted because blood started dripping down my eye. I grabbed my stuff and started leaving. "You stop." i turned to my teacher. "Who are you?" "Nicolette." "where are you going? I didn't excuse you." i removed my hand from my bleeding eye. his face uttered shock. "Bye." I left class and got in my car. I picked the kids up early. My phone started buzzing. i ignored every call. Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door. I stayed in the kitchen my face starring out the window. "Nicci?" I kept my head against the window. the entire Glee club was in my house. "Bitch." "Letty." "Nicolette."

silence. "can you please explain to us why you weren't at club today? since we took you back with open arms." I turned to Rachel her face going from snotty bitch to shock. "Maybe because I didn't fucking feel like going." "who touched you baby?" "I'm kill that asshole." "What happened?" Quinn rushed over to me. I flinched from her touch. "Can you all please leave?" "We are your team. your friends." "friends? half of you people hate me. The other half like my voice and some of you actually like me for me. If I didn't look like shit right now, only like four or five of you would be here. Don't fucking give me any

pity because I don't want it." Criss ran over and tugged on my leg. "Mommy up." I sighed. I picked him up. "You have a kid?" I rolled my eyes at Rachel. "I don't see any of you gone." Santana left, Matt, Rachel. I sighed. "hey girl." I looked at Mercedes. "Everyone left here cares about you rather you like it or not. Sure some assholes hurt you here, but obviously they care. Or they would have left already." Quinn was taking care of Crisstoff. "who was he?" I looked up at Mike. "My ex." "You dated him." "Yup." "Why?" i looked at kurt. "He was nice, cute, and didn't care I had a kid." "Real nice?" I gave Finn a look.

"He started getting violent slowly and I never really noticed until he started hitting me and the threats." "how'd you leave?" "I didn't. I left him hit me. I was over it. he never hurt the kids. just me." "how'd you get out?" "Alek came home high and was in his violent state. He saw what Sebastian did and attacked him." Mike came over and carefully put his arm around me. "thank you Mike." "I got your back." "Me too." Kurt was there. "Don't forget me." Artie. "Count me in." Mercedes. "I got your back if it's okay with you?" Finn. m-m-e." tina. "Hey I got you." Quinn. "ill try but I can't do much." Britney. "Might as well join the cause." Puck. He and Finn actually hugged me at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

He answered the door. "Okay coach." We worked on stretching for an hour. the boy was stiff and tense for the most part.

A couple of weeks went by. Everything was going great so far. cheer compatitions went great. Santana hated that I allowed for her to stay as co-captain. Sue wanted to make me head cheerio but I said that would be unfair. Jesse and I are just still hanging out. Life was going perfect for once. Then I started to miss Glee. I had to sing so i did everyday with Quinn at lunch.  
We sat in the music room and sang our hearts out. Alek was coming home soon which excited us but I was nervous. Alek was beyond livid with noah. We were singing in the music room when Rachel and Finn walked in. "This is for glee kids." "It's lunch you idiot. It's open to anyone." Quinn put on favorite song. Myah Marie I smiled. I began to sing and dance. I sang above her voice. Quinn joined in with me. then she changed it with a smile. I squealed. Flyleaf. Rachel was watching me. Finn was too. they were amazed by me. I had that ability to stun people. I heard clapping so I bowed. It wasn't Rachel and finn though it was . "i didn't know you had such a range of vocals." "She's awsome with flyleaf. It's her baby." I rolled my eyes.  
"You never asked." "you have to rejoin glee." "i turned to Finn. "what?" "You are amazing. Okay I'll admit it. I vote on your side. seven against five." Rachel smiled. "I also vote for you." I nodded. "I guess I could come back today." Quinn smiled at me. I told Sue who nodded. "I thought you were destined for greatness." "I am." I went to last period. Quinn sat there pissed. "What's wrong?" "those bitched won't leave me the fuck alone." I stomped over. The three groupies cringed. "We didn't do it. It was all her." I gave the girl a look. "Well you are just a pain in the ass now." "You know for being so far up on the social ladder, you bring it down by hanging with trash. also not being able to keep your boyfriends tongues down other girls throats." I was going to pounce before someone grabbed me. I was pushed away. "If you ever look at the mother of my child again I will ruin your life. Isn't your brother a freshman?" Her eyes got big. "that's right. Don't speak to Quinn or Nicolette again." Noah was angry. He made sure I went back to my seat. Quinn and I were both stunned. Puck could step up when he wanted to. "Kid still loves you." I rolled my eyes. "Drop it Quinn." We went to glee. "Okay we have a matter to discuss kids. Voting back into Glee. Everyone for yes." Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie,Puck, and Britney. "Nay?" Santana and Matt. "Your in." i think she should have to sing." Santana smirked. "You probably havent sang in what a month?" "Actually I sing all the time. all most everyday." I smirked at her. I sang Sorrow by Flyleaf. They were amazed by me. "Someone's been practising." i smirked. "Duh!" "Looks like your practise with Jesse has paied off. Silence. I smiled at Matt. "Actually it has. I can sing ranges you couldn't even think of." Mike punched his arm hard. "about that."  
Mr. Schu scratched his head. "I'm not going to say who you can date but keep Glee stuff in glee." "First we don't do much talking. We sing and other things. Second I know how to keep my mouth shut." "I think we should vote on her breaking up with him." I turned and saw Finn. "What?" "It's obviously clouding your judgment." "Really? Okay I don't judge any of you people,  
except for Puck, Finn, rachel, Santana, and Matt. My actual friends i don't judge so you finn can judge me but keep it to yourself or I can start saying what I think about you." He dropped his eyes. "you were never this mean." "You cheated on me. I get to be mean." "i forgot about that." I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the side of the room I was most loved. Mr. Schu saw us divided. "okay I'm arranging seats. Top row. Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Matt, Mike, Rachel,Quinn, Brittney. Bottom Row: Artie, Kurt,  
Puck, Nicci, finn." I groaned loudly while people complained. I just went and took my seat. Finn shyly smiled. "Hey." I nodded.  
Noah and I made no eye contact. i leaned towards Finn. "Trade seats with me." "Umm." "come on." "i don't think we can." I sighed. "Okay let's practise." We all hated rehearsel. I went home as soon as possible. Quinn and Kurt were hanging out.  
I sat on the couch watching tv when there was a knock on my door. I looked out the peep hole. I couldn't see the guy's face.  
I shrugged it off. "Dmitri take Christoff to your room." Nikolai went with them. That was code for go to the basement and lock the locks. I opened the door. standing there was Sebastian. My Ex. My love. My abuser. "honey." I tried slamming the door when he just pushed his way in. God he was so pretty. blonde tall, blue grey eyes. My head snapped. Also a fast right hook.  
"where is everyone?" "Out." He smiled. "You alwasy had great timing." I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I called quinn first. "Quinn don't come home." "I can't tell you why." "Look don't come home okay please." "Quinn I love you k." My bathroom door was kicked in. "who are you talking to?" He grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Who's this?" "Quinn. Nice name. Nicolette is busy." He crushed my phone under his foot. "What dod you tell her babe.?" "Not to come home." "and?" "That I love her." He pulled me downstairs, by the back of my neck. "what's for dinner?" "whatever you want." "I want chicken,  
mashed potatoes, gravy." i nodded. Put my hair up and scrubbed my hands. I got everything out and did what he wanted.  
It didn't matter wasn't good ebough. I got a busted lip. there was a knock at the door. I answered it quickly. "Noah." "Nicolette,  
what happened?" His eyes were full of concern while mine were scared. Sebastian come up behind me and I froze in fear. "Who's at the door dear?" "This is Noah Puckerman, he's the father of Quinn's baby." "Quinn seems like a nice girl." "Thank you. She behaves well that's why i picked her." sebastian smiled. "I picked Nicolette to break her. did you need anything?" "Yes Quinn tried calling you. I came here to tell you that the boys are spending the night at my house." I nodded. "thank you Noah." "Nice meeting you Sebastian." "you too noah." as soon as the door was closed he waited for Noah to leave. "i like him."  
I nodded my head. "It was so hard for me to find you." He pushed himself against my back. i shivered all over. "I always loved you for the way you shivered at my touch." I turned and smacked him in the side of the head with a vase. i sprinted for the door and ran. Sebastian tackled me on the front lawn. He was about to punch me before he was tackled. Mike, Matt, Finn, and Puck. they beat the shit out of him. Then they tied him up. Then called the police. We gave out statements. they arrested him for violating his restriction order, harrassmetn, violnce. Attacking Minors. the police left. All the guys looked at me.  
I just sat there. "Puck I would really appreciate it if you let the boys stay at your house." i turned and went inside. i locked my door and slid down it crying.

the next day at school I had a limp, bruises on my body, my lip busted in the middle, my eye swollen shut, my eyebrow slit open.i went to my locker and sat in the back of my first period. I put on sunglasses and a and Puck came in looking for me. they didn't see me in the back or they didn't recognize me. Quinn sat in her seat waiting for me.  
Mr. Schu took roll and I didn't respond. I waited till they all filed out of class. thenI went up to Mr. Schu. "I've been here." "What happend to your face?" "Can you just mark me here?" I turned and walked out.I made sure to have all my stuff with me so I wouldn't have to go to my locker. i went to see coach Sylvester. "Coach." "nicolette." She turned and just stared. "What happened to your face?" "I would appreciate it if you marked me here for p.e but I don't attend. Absolutly not." I took off my sunglasses. "I can do that for you." I put them back on put on my hood and left. In my next period I just sat in the back again. i didn't go to pe. i ate my lunch in my bathroom. Math was harder to get by. I guess my eye vessels were busted because blood started dripping down my eye. I grabbed my stuff and started leaving. "You stop." i turned to my teacher. "Who are yhou?" "Nicolette." "where are you going? I didn't excuse you." i removed my hand from my bleeding eye. his face uttered shock. "Bye." I left class and got in my car. I picked the kids up early. My phone started buzzing.i ignored every call. Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door. I stayed in the kitchen my face starring out the window. "Nicci?" I kept my head against the window. the entire Glee club was in my house. "Bitch." "Letty." "Nicolette."  
silence. "can you please explain to us why you weren't at club today? since we took you back with open arms." I turned to Rachel her face going from snotty bitch to shock. "Maybe because I didn't fucking feel like going." "who touched you baby?"  
"I'mm kill that asshole." "What happened?" Quinn rushed over to me. I flinched from her touch. "Can you all please leave?"  
"We are your team. your friends." friends? half of you people hate me. The other half like my voice and some of you actually like me for me. If I didn't look like shit right now, anly like four or five of you would be here. Don't fucking give me any pity because I don't want it." Criss ran over and tugged on my leg. "Mommy up." I sighed. I picked him up. "You have a kid?"  
I rolled my eyes at Rachel. "I don't see any of you gone." Santana left, Matt, Rachel. I sighed. "hey girl." I looked at mercedes. "Everyone left here cares about you rather you like it or not. Sure some assholes hurt you here, but obviously they care. Or they would have left already." Quinn was taking care of Cristoff. "who was he?" I looked up at Mike. "My ex." "You dated him." "Yup." "Why?" i looked at kurt. "He was nice, cute, and didn't care I had a kid." "Real nice?" I gave Finn a look.  
"He started getting violent slowly and I never really noticed until he started hitting me and the threats." "how'd you leave?"  
"I didn't. I left him hit me. I was over it. he never hurt the kids. just me." "how'd you get out?" "Alek came home high and was in his violent state. He saw what Sebastian did and attacked him." Mike came over and carefully put his arm around me.  
"thank you Mike." "I got your back." "Me too." Kurt was there. "Don't forget me." Artie. "Count me in." Mercedes. "I got your back if it's okay with you?" Finn. m-m-e." tina. "Hey I got you." Quinn. "ill try but I can't do much." Britney. "Might as well join the cause." Puck. He and Finna actually hugged me at the same time.

I hung out with jesse after most of my cutes had healed.I had him over for the first time. He was meeting everyone. "This is Nik and Dmitri my brothers." I picked up Criss. "this is my son, Criss" He warmed up really well to all of them which made me very happy. We had home made pizza and a movie night. "you were really good with them." He gave me a kiss. "Must be natural."  
I smiled at him and we just cuddled on the couch and watched tv. He left around midnight. I ended up sleeping on the couch and woke up to a knocking on my door. I looked through the peep hole. It was Puck. "Puck?' He smelt like a lot of alchol. He smiled at me. "Nicolette." He gave me a hug before dragging himself in. He plopped down on my couch. "Did you know that you are all I think about." "Noah." "I'm serious. Those hips, your eyes, lips, face, voice. I even miss the rugrats." "You're drunk."  
He nodded. "Yes I am. do you know what made me drink?" "No." "I drove by your house and saw his car. the thought of him being near you drove me crazy. The thought of him looking at you angered me. So I went and got drunk, because of my addiction to you." I grabbed a blanket for him. "Go to bed Noah." He pulled me next to him on the couch. "I miss you more than I miss sex."  
I sighed at him. Then he kissed me. Everything that I had silenced for him erupted in me. I pulled away. "You're drunk." I left him there as I went upstairs.

I woke up and got ready for school. I woke up Puck and left without him. After we dropped off the kids Quinn looked at me. "Spill."  
"He came over drunk." She nodded. "He kissed me." She brightened up. "And?" "nothing." "Did you get any butterflies or anything?" I nodded. "Yup." "I know he cheated on you to get back at you but kid loves you." "I know." We parked and went to class. Puck came in making automatic eye contact wtih me. I just went back to talking to quinn. After class puck waited for me outside of class. "Nicolette can I talk to you?" i nodded. "I'll see you in a bit Quinn." She smiled and walked off. "What's up?" "I'm sorry about last night. I was acting stupid." I nodded. "don;t worry Noah." "I ment what I said though. you may blame the liquor but people say the truth when they are drunk." I sighed. "Noah don't." "You felt something when I kissed you."  
"So what if i did? doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that you purposelly did what you did to hurt me." He gave me a serious look. "You are ment to be with me." I shook my head. "Even if that's so i;m not just going to forget what you did." I pulled away from him. "I'll see you around Noah." I went next to my next class and Sat next to mike. finn sat next to me today. "Hi Nicci." I smiled. "Hey Finn." I was actually getting along with Finn again. I relized we were really good friends.  
"i was wondering if you wanted to pair up with me for our next song. I have one that goes really well with your voice." I smiled at him. "Sure Finn." He smiled at me. "I know it's a little late but I'm sorry." I smiled at him. I gave him a hug.

Later that day things got well weird. Well not weird just stranger than usual. Rachel hated me suddenly more then usual. Finn was being lovey all again and Puck decided to move on. He was back with Santana. I was confused how things could change so drastically in a few hours. It was just weird. In glee we had to sing solo love songs. Puck sang say it by neyo to Santana.  
Finn sang anthony hamilton forgive me. He sang it to no one in general but i knew it was ment to both me and rachel. I pointed right at kurt and smiled at him. "This is for you Kurt." He smiled. I sang aretha franklin i never loved a man. I even gave him a cute little dance to go with it. We were laughing at the end of the song. That night Jesse came over and we made our little thing official.

Our relationship lasted about two weeks and I ended it. His sister told me Rachel and him were getting close. That's when my casual sex relationship started up with Finn again. When I got to school Puck was at my locker. "Puck." "Are you with Finn?"  
I gave him a look. "No I'm not dating Finn. Why do care?" He got close to me. "I care about you." I gave a sad face and pretended to wipe an invisible tear. "Aw touching really. Why don't you tell your girlfriend? Speaking of her. Santana." I nodded to her closed my locker. I went to home room. Finn sat on the oppisite side of me in class. we were just chating when Rachel came in mad saw us and was beyond pissed. "don't you have a boyfriend or something?" I smiled at her. "Boyfriend nope. Dumped him. Something yes." quinn looked at me in shock. Finn looked surprised and Puck looked pissed. "Why are you talking to my boyfriend?"  
"Your ex and my ex. just reeducating him since he probably he hasn't done anything in a while." "i'm sorry I'm not easy."  
I smiled at her. "I'm not easy." "Yeah Rachel all you have to say are three little words to get with her. Take them off." everyone looked up now. "You know what Puck. I decintly remember you saying that all the time but i'm pretty sure you never got any. Don't be mad because it took Finn less time to get action. You must be losing your touch." I smirked at him. "You know for not being "easy" you sure fooled me. The kid for one is a nice touch." that's when my face dropped. I was going to hit her but someone beat me to it. Quinn stood with a triumphet smile. "You shouldn't speak when no one wants to here you."  
I gave Quinn a smile. "QUINN." Mr. Shu walked in. "Hormones." Then we laughed. After class she pulled me to the side. "Why wasn't told you were reuniting with Finn?" "We aren't. We are just having casual sex." She laughed. "We'll see how long that last." I smiled at her. "Why was Puck being an ass?" "Because he still cares." she rolled her eyes. "boring." I smiled at her.  
"So what song are you singing for this angry theme?" "Never again." She nodded in approval. "To who?" "Anyone." We laughed and left.

Glee was fun for the most part. I sang second and i was pissed the entire time. The song wasn't directed to anyone but everyone looked at Puck. Finn came over that night and the night after that. He actually came over the whole week. Then he helped Alek move in on Saturday. Monday was fun Alek was back and enjoying his time with quinn they did have almost every class together. while she was cuddling with him, I was working on cheers and practising in classrooms with Finn on the oncore later on. glee was good for the most part. Alek got to sing a song and then we practised for semi finals.  
then every one found out about me and finn. that's when I was interigated by puck later that day. "You said you didn't have a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "I don't." "then what's with Finn." I spun and smirked. "Something from before actually."  
He was livid. "Nicolette." "Oh shut it. We are just having fun okay." "fun?" "Yes, fun. God why does it even matter? We are done. We've been done actually. I moved on then so did you okay. Get over it." "We are soulmates." I snorted at that. "Soulmates my ass. Look Noah maybe one day in the near future we can be friends but if you are going to keep bugging me about what i'm doing with guys i wouldn't count on us being buddies." I stormed off and went to class. Mike was making me laugh the entire time. I couldn't pay attention though. why was Puck bugging me about this so much? Where did he get soulmates from? Why do i always have weird relationships?  
i went to the choir room and played why by avril and sang it. I heard a cough behind me. was leaning against the door.  
"Not really in your range." I smiled at him. "I just like it." He nodded at the comment. "So how's Jesse?" I never realized how cute Mr. Schu was. I shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I'm not with him." He nodded and sat at the piano bench. He patted next to it. I got up and went over next to him. "Finn?" "Nothing serious or anything." He started playing the piano. I knew the same one so I played it on oppisite notes. He started singing it. Near the end of the song his hand gently brushed against mine. "Wow for being old you aren't that bad." He laughed. "I'm not that much older than you." the space between our lips was closing. Then his lips gently brushed against mine. the sensation he sent through me was paralyzing. That's when we heard a cough. I looked and saw Quinn. She looked confused and walked out. "See you around Mr. Schu." He handed me a piece of paper.  
"Call me, maybe we could hang out. Oh and Nicolette." I looked at him. he leaned down and kissed me again. "I can't wait to kiss you again." I smiled at him. I grabbed my stuff and was yanked as soon as I walked out. "When did that start?" "about a minute before you walked in." "this is dangerous Nicci." "don't worry. It's just all in fun.

That's all it was at first. Just having fun with Mr. Schu. then it turned to having sex with . no in Glee knew except Quinn. Finn had been slightly upset when I ended our casual sex but we were still friends. Puck was still doing Santanna. Alek and Quinn were definatly together. I met Mr. Schu every tuesday thursday at a hotel in the country.  
We were very intense in our actions. We played it off really well which was funny. We were whatever in Glee. Things got weird when he told me he loved me. That's when the fun ended for me. "You can't just go around saying that." He pinned me to the hotel room. "I don't and I mean it. I love you" I pushed him off. "Dude this was just for fun." I shook my head.  
"You are a teacher. my teacher. Fuck." He was just looking at me with this intensity I couldn't stare at without having every part of my body shivering. "He got really close to me. "Will." I whispered his name before his lips caught mine up with his hunger. I melted against him. I was captured in the moment, the lust, the warmth. I tore away from his lips.  
He took it as a need to move from my lips to my neck. I let out a low moan. He ripped open my button top. The sudden exposure to the cold air covered me in goosebumps. He moved his mouth to the top of my breast and let my shirt hit the floor soundless. "Will we need to stop." His lips stopped but didn't remove themselves from me. Then when he did his eyes looked hurt. "Why?" "We let this get out of hand." "I'm only 17." He seemed to obsorb the tings I was telling him.  
"Nicolette, don't end this." "We are going to get in trouble. You fired. We have to end this." He just sat on the bed looking at me. "I don't care." "I do. I don't want to ruin your life if this blows up in our face. What about everyone else in Glee? I won't do that." I gave him a small kiss. "Bye Will."

Later that week school was weird. Mr. Schu didn't come for a week. Quinn knew why and so did I. We weren't to worried.  
He was a big kid. Right? He was back the next week and looked fine but he was being an ass. to everyone in class but when it came to glee. He was being an asshole to me, Quinn, Kurt, Matt, Finn and Puck. "She obviously can't do that move."  
He looked at tina. "What?" "She's pregnant. It's probably not very good for her to be doing all those intense moves."  
The bell went. Everyone started grabbing our things. "We aren't done." "The bell rang." Rachel looked at mr. Schu.  
quinn got into my car. "Asshole can't handle being dumped." I sighed. "He told me he loved me." "WHAT!" I nodded. "Yup.  
That's what made me realize it wasn't good." She nodded. "He's still being an ass." I nodded. "So Puck and Santana aren't together any more." "Don't even think about it." "Just think about it." "i don't want to." "I don't care if you want to just think about it." We got home and made dinner for the boys. The house size would be getting smaller soon. Nikolai got into a private boarding school in California. Dmitri would be staying until the summer then go back to New york with Mom.  
That night I did a lot of thinking. I went to homeroom early. "." He looked up at me. His warm eyes contecting with mine than the hurt came over. "Nicolette." I walked to his desk. "Look I know I hurt you but you can't be taking it out on the team. It's not fair." He just looked at me. "just get back together with me and i'll be the sweetest person again."  
I shook my head. "Try talking to emma. She's the one in love with you. Stop being an ass." "Or?" "You'll see."  
His attitude through out the next couple of days didn't change. "I have something to say." He ignored me. I walked to the front of the stage. I grabbed the microphone. "I'm so sorry to all of you." I started to sing Already gone by Kelly Clarkson.  
After the song they all looked at me. "That will be my last performance as a member of Glee." i handed Mr. Schu the mic.  
I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "See ya around Will." I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the class. I made my decision in bed last night. If I quit he had to be nicer.

it had worked. Quinn was telling me about the practises and performances. She woukd be popping in about a month. Alek was absolutly consumed with her and she knew it. My fellow glee members didn't understand why I quit. They didn't push it either. I helped them though with costumes and working on parts. Finn and Rachel got back together. i was actually okay with that. i was walking down the hallway and saw Puck. He gave me a smile and I gave him one. "Hey Noah." "Hey Nicolette."  
We stood there for a few moments with neither speaking. His hand intertwined with mine. I smiled at him. "I always loved that."  
"What?" "the way you just knew what I wanted." He leaned down next to my ear. "I'm glad one of us knows what you want." In a blur of a second he was gone. I sighed and shook my head. I went to my locker and tried holding back the tears in my eyes.  
"Nicolette?" I turned to see Rachel. "Yeah." "Get him back." "Not that simple." "Yes it is. You two love each other."  
She left when I didn't respond. I went to the choir room and played the piano. I sang avril dont tell me. I was annoyed and I was upset. "Hey nicci." "Hey finny. He sat ona chair while a played and sang some more. " told me." I looked at him. "Told you what?" "About you two." "Okay." He squirmed a little bit. "So you trying to get him back?" "?" "No Noah?" "Maybe. I don't know what to do." "Talk to him." I smiled at him. "We both know I suck at words." "Then sing for him.  
Sing something important to the both of you." I nodded. "I just want to figure things out with me first." He nodded. "It may mean nothing now but I really did love you before." I smiled. "I know Finn." "He loves you more though. He left me alone in the choir room. I was left in deep thoughts.

Regionals were coming up and so was quinns due sate. I was helping her more and more with singing and preparing a night bag.  
She had no clue what she was going to do. she was just going to wing it and see where she ended up at. I guess they were doing a journey thing. Noah and I hadn't talked much since the incident at school. I was dressed and ready to go to her performance. Cristoff was ready and so was Alek. We got into the car and got there early. We went back stage to help get ready. I helped quinn with her dress and hair. "You should be up there with me." I smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you Quinn." She smiled at me. i heard a squeal. "Olala Kurt you looking good." He did a run way walk. "You also look very amazing girls. Plus look at baby Criss in his outfit." I smiled at Kurt. We all huddled together. "I wish you guys luck." "You should be singing with us." I looked at Artie. I shrugged. "I would just divert attention away from you guys. I mean look at me." they all laughed. "well we better go find our seats. I'll be rooting for you." They all gave me a sad face. we went and found our seats. The show began. they did a great job. I went backstage with Criss. "You were great."  
I was in the middle of giving Quinn a hug when she froze. "Mom?" "Quinn." they're little conversation went and then I saw a liquid come out of her legs. "Quinn." She turned to me. "Come on sweetie well get you to a hospital." I went to Quinn's side.  
"we already have set routes to her hospital and her night bag in my car." She looked me over. "you also have a kid." I glarred at this lady. "Maybe you should keep your opinion on teen mother's to yourself. You don't know me." We rushed Quinn to my car. She was riding shotgun, Criss in his car seat and Noah. We got to the hospital right on. The nurse ran over. "Her contractions are five minutes apart." "Okay we got it from here." Noah was going with her. "Letty come with me." I dropped Criss off with Finn and rushed in. "Breathe Quinn. It's okay. Noah was standing in the background for the most part. "Letty I hate this." "Its okay. Just think it'll be over soon. Then boom all done." Her mom was standing on the other side of her. "Letty it hurts so bad." "Just breathe. Deep long breathes." Then she was on her way. Quinn was screaming mostly at Puck. He looked scarred for the most part. Then she was born. "Quinn she's beautiful." Quinn gave a smile and looked at me. "Thank you." I hugged her and got to hold my neice, well my niece for about an hour. Quinn was set on not keeping her. I left her and Noah alone.  
I went out to the waiting room. Everyone looked at me. "She's a beautiful baby girl." "Is she keeping her?" I gave a sad face.  
"No." They all went silent and filed out of the room back to the competition. Puck was looking in on her. "She's prfect Puck."  
He smiled at me. "I kind of want her." I gave him a sad face. Quinn walked out over to us. Puck looked up at her. "do you want her?" I took that as my que to leave. I bumped into a brunette lady. She smiled at me. "Sorry." I smiled back. "It's okay."  
She went over to the new parents. I went back to the room were Quinn's mom was waiting. She looked at me again and Criss. "So you were the one that took her in?" I took a seat and nodded. "Why?" i looked up at her. "when I was pregnant i had no one. Abusive father, mom didn't want anything to do with me, a drug addict brother and a dead sister. when I was in my delivery room i had no one except nurses. no one came after to see me or my son. I had to take a taxi home. No one even noticed I was gone or had come back. I know what it's like to have no one in the world execpt a little life inside of you. Quinn had no one except her baby." Criss looked up at me and gurgled. "No one cared you got yourself in that situation?" "I didn't put myself in any situation. I was forced into it. Sure they cared after with the whole court case and yelling calling me a whore. No one really cared about the fact that I had him. No one else wanted him." She looked down. "I don't know how to apologize to her. She was such a good girl." "Start with sorry but don't blame. She still is a good girl and a great person she just made a mistake." Her mom nodded.

The week passed. Quinn was still living with me planning on moving home though. Alek was bitter about the decision but understood. i decided to make my move during school. I saw Puck at his locker and approached him. "Hey Noah." He nodded at me. "Hey." I nibbled on my lip. "Did you want something?" "Yeah, you." He looked at me confused until i kissed him. He slowly kissed me back. I could feel him smile in the kiss. "I just want you Noah Puckerman." He leaned his forehead against mine and held my face with his two hands. "Then you get me." He kissed me again. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Later that day things got well weird. Well not weird just stranger than usual. Rachel hated me suddenly more then usual. Finn was being lovey all again and Puck decided to move on. He was back with Santana. I was confused how things could change so drastically in a few hours. It was just weird. In glee we had to sing solo love songs. Puck sang say it by neyo to Santana. Finn sang anthony hamilton forgive me. He sang it to no one in general but i knew it was ment to both me and rachel. I pointed right at kurt and smiled at him. "This is for you Kurt." He smiled. I sang aretha franklin i never loved a man. I even gave him a cute little dance to go with it. We were laughing at the end of the song. That night Jesse came over and we made our little thing official.**

**Our relationship lasted about two weeks and I ended it. His sister told me Rachel and him were getting close. That's when my casual sex relationship started up with Finn again. When I got to school Puck was at my locker. "Puck." "Are you with Finn?" I gave him a look. "No I'm not dating Finn. Why do care?" He got close to me. "I care about you." I gave a sad face and pretended to wipe an invisible tear. "Aw touching really. Why don't you tell your girlfriend? Speaking of her. Santana." I nodded to her closed my locker. I went to home room. Finn sat on the oppisite side of me in class. we were just chating when Rachel came in mad saw us and was beyond pissed. "don't you have a boyfriend or something?" I smiled at her. "Boyfriend nope. Dumped him. Something yes." quinn looked at me in shock. Finn looked surprised and Puck looked pissed. "Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" "Your ex and my ex. just reeducating him since he probably he hasn't done anything in a while." "i'm sorry I'm not easy." I smiled at her. "I'm not easy." "Yeah Rachel all you have to say are three little words to get with her. Take them off." **

**everyone looked up now. "You know what Puck. I decently remember you saying that all the time but i'm pretty sure you never got any. Don't be mad because it took Finn less time to get action. You must be losing your touch." I smirked at him. "You know for not being "easy" you sure fooled me. The kid for one is a nice touch." that's when my face dropped. I was going to **

**hit her but someone beat me to it. Quinn stood with a triumphet smile. "You shouldn't speak when no one wants to here you." I gave Quinn a smile. "QUINN." Mr. Shu walked in. "Hormones." Then we laughed. After class she pulled me to the side. "Why wasn't told you were reuniting with Finn?" "We aren't. We are just having casual sex." She laughed. "We'll see how long that **

**last." I smiled at her. "Why was Puck being an ass?" "Because he still cares." she rolled her eyes. "boring." I smiled at her. "So what song are you singing for this angry theme?" "Never again." She nodded in approval. "To who?" "Anyone." We laughed**

**and left.**


	22. Chapter 22

Glee was fun for the most part. I sang second and i was pissed the entire time. The song wasn't directed to anyone but everyone looked at Puck. Finn came over that night and the night after that. He actually came over the whole week. Then he helped Alek move in on Saturday. Monday was fun Alek was back and enjoying his time with quinn they did have almost every class together. while she was cuddling with him, I was working on cheers and practicing in classrooms with Finn on the encore later on. glee was good for the most part. Alek got to sing a song and then we practiced for semi finals. then every one found out about me and finn. that's when I was interrogated by puck later that day. "You said you didn't have a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "I don't." "then what's with Finn." I spun and smirked. "Something from before actually."

He was livid. "Nicolette." "Oh shut it. We are just having fun okay." "fun?" "Yes, fun. God why does it even matter? We are done. We've been done actually. I moved on then so did you okay. Get over it." "We are soul mates." I snorted at that. "Soulmates my ass. Look Noah maybe one day in the near future we can be friends but if you are going to keep bugging me

about what i'm doing with guys i wouldn't count on us being buddies." I stormed off and went to class. Mike was making me laugh the entire time. I couldn't pay attention though. why was Puck bugging me about this so much? Where did he get soul mates from? Why do i always have weird relationships?

i went to the choir room and played why by Avril and sang it. I heard a cough behind me. was leaning against the door. "Not really in your range." I smiled at him. "I just like it." He nodded at the comment. "So how's Jesse?" I never realized how cute Mr. Schu was. I shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I'm not with him." He nodded and sat at the piano bench. He patted next to

it. I got up and went over next to him. "Finn?" "Nothing serious or anything." He started playing the piano. I knew the same one so I played it on opposite notes. He started singing it. Near the end of the song his hand gently brushed against mine. "Wow for being old you aren't that bad." He laughed. "I'm not that much older than you." the space between our lips was closing. Then his lips gently brushed against mine. the sensation he sent through me was paralyzing. That's when we heard a cough. I looked and saw Quinn. She looked confused and walked out. "See you around Mr. Schu." He handed me a piece of paper. "Call me, maybe we could hang out. Oh and Nicolette." I looked at him. he leaned down and kissed me again. "I can't wait to kiss you again." I smiled at him. I grabbed my stuff and was yanked as soon as I walked out. "When did that start?" "about a minute before you walked in." "this is dangerous Nicci." "don't worry. It's just all in fun.


	23. Chapter 23

That's all it was at first. Just having fun with Mr. Schu. then it turned to having sex with . no in Glee knew except Quinn. Finn had been slightly upset when I ended our casual sex but we were still friends. Puck was still doing

Santana. Alek and Quinn were defiantly together. I met Mr. Schu every tuesday thursday at a hotel in the country. We were very intense in our actions. We played it off really well which was funny. We were whatever in Glee. Things got weird when he told me he loved me. That's when the fun ended for me. "You can't just go around saying that." He pinned me to the hotel room. "I don't and I mean it. I love you" I pushed him off. "Dude this was just for fun." I shook my head. "You are a teacher. my teacher. Fuck." He was just looking at me with this intensity I couldn't stare at without having every part of my body shivering. "He got really close to me. "Will." I whispered his name before his lips caught mine up with his hunger. I melted against him. I was captured in the moment, the lust, the warmth. I tore away from his lips. He took it as a need to move from my lips to my neck. I let out a low moan. He ripped open my button top. The sudden exposure to the cold air covered me in goosebumps. He moved his mouth to the top of my breast and let my shirt hit the

floor soundless. "Will we need to stop." His lips stopped but didn't remove themselves from me. Then when he did his eyes looked hurt. "Why?" "We let this get out of hand." "I'm only 17." He seemed to obsorb the tings I was telling him. "Nicolette, don't end this." "We are going to get in trouble. You fired. We have to end this." He just sat on the bed looking at me. "I don't care." "I do. I don't want to ruin your life if this blows up in our face. What about everyone

else in Glee? I won't do that." I gave him a small kiss. "Bye Will."


	24. Chapter 24

Later that week school was weird. Mr. Schu didn't come for a week. Quinn knew why and so did I. We weren't to worried. He was a big kid. Right? He was back the next week and looked fine but he was being an ass. to everyone in class but when it came to glee. He was being an asshole to me, Quinn, Kurt, Matt, Finn and Puck. "She obviously can't do that move." He looked at tina. "What?" "She's pregnant. It's probably not very good for her to be doing all those intense moves." The bell went. Everyone started grabbing our things. "We aren't done." "The bell rang." Rachel looked at mr. Schu. quinn got into my car. "Asshole can't handle being dumped." I sighed. "He told me he loved me." "WHAT!" I nodded. "Yup. That's what made me realize it wasn't good." She nodded. "He's still being an ass." I nodded. "So Puck and Santana aren't

together any more." "Don't even think about it." "Just think about it." "i don't want to." "I don't care if you want to just think about it." We got home and made dinner for the boys. The house size would be getting smaller soon. Nikolai got into a private boarding school in California. Dmitri would be staying until the summer then go back to New york with Mom. That night I did a lot of thinking. I went to homeroom early. "." He looked up at me. His warm eyes contecting with mine than the hurt came over. "Nicolette." I walked to his desk. "Look I know I hurt you but you can't be taking it out

on the team. It's not fair." He just looked at me. "just get back together with me and i'll be the sweetest person again." I shook my head. "Try talking to Emma. She's the one in love with you. Stop being an ass." "Or?" "You'll see."

His attitude through out the next couple of days didn't change. "I have something to say." He ignored me. I walked to the front of the stage. I grabbed the microphone. "I'm so sorry to all of you." I started to sing Already gone by Kelly Clarkson. After the song they all looked at me. "That will be my last performance as a member of Glee." i handed Mr. Schu the mic.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "See ya around Will." I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the class. I made my decision in bed last night. If I quit he had to be nicer.


	25. Chapter 25

it had worked. Quinn was telling me about the practices and performances. She would be popping in about a month. Alek was absolutely consumed with her and she knew it. My fellow glee members didn't understand why I quit. They didn't push it either. I helped them though with costumes and working on parts. Finn and Rachel got back together. i was actually okay with that. i was walking down the hallway and saw Puck. He gave me a smile and I gave him one. "Hey Noah." "Hey Nicolette." We stood there for a few moments with neither speaking. His hand intertwined with mine. I smiled at him. "I always loved that." "What?" "the way you just knew what I wanted." He leaned down next to my ear. "I'm glad one of us knows what you want." In a blur of a second he was gone. I sighed and shook my head. I went to my locker and tried holding back the tears in my eyes. "Nicolette?" I turned to see Rachel. "Yeah." "Get him back." "Not that simple." "Yes it is. You two love each other." She left when I didn't respond. I went to the choir room and played the piano. I sang avril dont tell me. I was annoyed and I was upset. "Hey nicci." "Hey finny. He sat ona chair while a played and sang some more. " told me." I looked at him. "Told you what?" "About you two." "Okay." He squirmed a little bit. "So you trying to get him back?" "?" "No

Noah?" "Maybe. I don't know what to do." "Talk to him." I smiled at him. "We both know I suck at words." "Then sing for him. Sing something important to the both of you." I nodded. "I just want to figure things out with me first." He nodded. "It may mean nothing now but I really did love you before." I smiled. "I know Finn." "He loves you more though. He left me alone in

the choir room. I was left in deep thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Regional's were coming up and so was Quinn's due sate. I was helping her more and more with singing and preparing a night bag. She had no clue what she was going to do. she was just going to wing it and see where she ended up at. I guess they were doing a journey thing. Noah and I hadn't talked much since the incident at school. I was dressed and ready to go to her performance. Crisstoff was ready and so was Alek. We got into the car and got there early. We went back stage to help get ready. I helped quinn with her dress and hair. "You should be up there with me." I smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I'll

always be with you Quinn." She smiled at me. i heard a squeal. "Hey Kurt you looking good." He did a run way walk. "You also look very amazing girls. Plus look at baby Criss in his outfit." I smiled at Kurt. We all huddled together. "I wish you guys luck." "You should be singing with us." I looked at Artie. I shrugged. "I would just divert attention away from you guys. I mean look at me." they all laughed. "well we better go find our seats. I'll be rooting for you." They all gave me a sad face. we went and found our seats. The show began. they did a great job. I went backstage with Criss. "You were great." I was in the middle of giving Quinn a hug when she froze. "Mom?" "Quinn." they're little conversation went and then I saw a liquid come out of her legs. "Quinn." She turned to me. "Come on sweetie well get you to a hospital." I went to Quinn's side. "we already have set routes to her hospital and her night bag in my car." She looked me over. "you also have a kid." I glared at this lady. "Maybe you should keep your opinion on teen mother's to yourself. You don't know me." We rushed Quinn to my car. She was riding shotgun, Criss in his car seat and Noah. We got to the hospital right on. The nurse ran over. "Her contractions are five minutes apart." "Okay we got it from here." Noah was going with her. "Letty come with me." I dropped Criss off with Finn and rushed in. "Breathe Quinn. It's okay. Noah was standing in the background for the most part. "Letty I hate this." "Its okay. Just think it'll be over soon. Then boom all done." Her mom was standing on the other side of her. "Letty it hurts

so bad." "Just breathe. Deep long breathes." Then she was on her way. Quinn was screaming mostly at Puck. He looked scarred for the most part. Then she was born. "Quinn she's beautiful." Quinn gave a smile and looked at me. "Thank you." I hugged her and got to hold my niece, well my niece for about an hour. Quinn was set on not keeping her. I left her and Noah alone.

I went out to the waiting room. Everyone looked at me. "She's a beautiful baby girl." "Is she keeping her?" I gave a sad face. "No." They all went silent and filed out of the room back to the competition. Puck was looking in on her. "She's perfect Puck." He smiled at me. "I kind of want her." I gave him a sad face. Quinn walked out over to us. Puck looked up at her. "do you want her?" I took that as my time to leave. I bumped into a brunette lady. She smiled at me. "Sorry." I smiled back. "It's okay." She went over to the new parents. I went back to the room were Quinn's mom was waiting. She looked at me again and Criss. "So you were the one that took her in?" I took a seat and nodded. "Why?" i looked up at her. "when I was pregnant i had no one. Abusive father, mom didn't want anything to do with me, a drug addict brother and a dead sister. when I was in my delivery room i had no one except nurses. no one came after to see me or my son. I had to take a taxi home. No one even

noticed I was gone or had come back. I know what it's like to have no one in the world except a little life inside of you. Quinn had no one except her baby." Criss looked up at me and gurgled. "No one cared you got yourself in that situation?" "I didn't put myself in any situation. I was forced into it. Sure they cared after with the whole court case and yelling calling me a whore. No one really cared about the fact that I had him. No one else wanted him." She looked down. "I don't know how to apologize to her. She was such a good girl." "Start with sorry but don't blame. She still is a good girl and a great person she just made a mistake." Her mom nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

The week passed. Quinn was still living with me planning on moving home though. Alek was bitter about the decision but understood. i decided to make my move during school. I saw Puck at his locker and approached him. "Hey Noah." He nodded at me. "Hey." I nibbled on my lip. "Did you want something?" "Yeah, you." He looked at me confused until i kissed him. He

slowly kissed me back. I could feel him smile in the kiss. "I just want you Noah Puckerman." He leaned his forehead against mine and held my face with his two hands. "Then you get me." He kissed me again.


End file.
